Dracos Training
by xxizayaoriharaxx
Summary: Nachdem Lucius Malfoy den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht und die Prophezeiung verloren hatte wurde seinem Sohn Draco die Aufgabe zuteil Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Um ihn darauf vorzubereiten wurde er Fenrir Greyback unterstellt, doch der Werwolf hat ganz eigene Pläne mit dem jungen Zauberer. [Fenrir G. x Draco M.] (enthält sensible Themen und Inhalte)
1. Ein neuer Lehrer

**Vorab Informationen: Dies ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe, dass sie nicht allzu grauenvoll ist :D Vermutlich (so hoffe ich) werde ich im Laufe dieser Geschichte besser mit dem Schreiben^^**

Rastlos fühlte sich das Leben im Malfoy Anwesen an, nachdem die Todesser sich heimisch eingenistet hatten, wie eine Garnele aus einem Seeigel. Und er selbst versuchte alles Mögliche den Mitgliedern des Dunklen Lords aus dem Weg zu gehen oder den Kontakt zumindest auf einem Minimum zu halten. Nun würde er auch noch sein Zimmer verschließen dürfen nachdem er an diesem Tag aufwachte und das Erste was er sah Nagini war, die auf ihm rastete und interessiert beäugte. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen! An jenem Morgen zog er seinen Morgenmantel über den Pyjama und eilte nach unten. „Ich habe genug!" begrüßte er seine Eltern in einem aufbrausenden Tonfall „Ich wurde gerade von einer Schlange begrüßt... in meinem Bett!" Narcissa schien die Wut ihres einzigen Sohnes zu verstehen, denn ein vorwurfsvoller Blick wanderte zu ihrem Mann als wollte sie ihn fragen wie lange es so weitergehen soll. Es war früh am Morgen und Dracos Eltern waren bereits angezogen. Hatte er etwas verpasst? In diesem Moment ging Amycus Carrow, einer der Todesser, am Raum vorbei und erblickte den jungen Malfoy durch Zufall. „Scheinbar geht es dir besser, dann kannst du gleich am Treffen teilnehmen" meinte er schelmisch und ging weiter zum großen Saal in welchem sich die Todesser für ihre Gespräche zusammenfanden. Es ging ihm besser? Vermutlich hatte seine Mutter gesagt es ginge ihm nicht gut und er sei krank. Ob Nagini deswegen in seinem Zimmer gewesen war? Kurz überlegte er sich krank zu stellen um nicht an diesem Treffen teilnehmen zu müssen – sie sorgten immer für eine Gänsehaut bei ihm. Doch als Draco den Raum verlies kamen die Todesser aus ihren Ecken; soviel dazu… Lustlos folgte er seinen Eltern und ließ sich links von seiner Mutter auf einem Stuhl an der langen Tafel nieder, zu Narcissas rechten saß ihr geliebter Ehemann. Der junge Malfoy warf einen Blick durch die Runde: Beatrix spielte gelangweilt an ihren Haaren, Snape wirkte gefühlskalt wie immer, die Carrowgeschwister tuschelten leise und ihm Gegenüber saß Fenrir Greyback der ihn mit einem Grinsen beobachtete. Was sollte das denn? Er saß als Einziger in einem Morgenmantel gehüllt an diesem Tisch, und? „Guck nicht so Flohschleuder" zischte er dem Werwolf zu, immer noch wütend über die fehlende Privatsphäre in seinem Zuhause und sich sicher fühlend mit seinen Eltern und seiner Tante in der Nähe. Fenrirs Mundwinkel fielen und aus dem amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck schien nun Wut zu dominieren. Draco war als könne er das Knirschen seiner Zähne deutlich hören. Doch als Greyback gerade den Mund aufmachte um ihm vermutlich eine Warnung zu entgegnen verstummte jegliches Geflüster und Bellatrix wirkte hellwach. Der dunkle Lord betrat den Raum und setzte sich an den Kopf der Tafel von wo aus er sich die Anwesenden musterte. Von links vorne nach hinten und dann nach rechts vorne wo sein Blick bei Draco hängen blieb. „Draco…" begann er und der ruhige Tonfall Voldemorts beunruhigte den Blonden mehr als es ein wütender wohl je tun würde. „Wie schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht" Von wegen! Draco war diese Treffen leid, nachdem ihm klargeworden war, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts weiter als ein skrupelloser Mörder war, hatte Draco jegliches Interesse an ihm und den Todessern verloren. Angst verspürte er dennoch jedes Mal erneut, wenn er mit dem Mann an einem Tisch saß. Rechts von sich konnte Draco leises Kratzen hören und ein kurzer Blick zur Seite verriet ihm den Ursprung des Geräusches: Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, wirkte äußerst besorgt und kratzte mit den Fingernägeln auf dem teuren Mahagoniholz. Wenn sein Vater so besorgt war würde etwas Böses folgen!

Voldermorts blick ging über Narcissa zurück zu Lucius und Schweigen trat ein. Lediglich das leise zischen von Nagini, die sich gerade unter dem Tisch entlang bewegte, war zu hören. „Lucius, ich frage mich ob du wirklich auf unserer Seite kämpfst. Deine Taten sprechen gegen dich, du enttäuschst mich und inzwischen muss ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn ich dich mit einem Auftrag losschicke" Dracos Vater wurde immer blasser, seine Haut wirkte fahl und die Augen rot als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen und um sein Leben betteln. Narcissas Hände hatten die von ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn gefunden. Beide hielt sie fest als würde sie glauben diese Geste könne sie vor allem Schlimmen bewahren.

„Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie Lucius und ich fürchte, dass dein Sohn nicht besser sein wird, wenn er unter deiner Aufsicht steht." Voldemorts Worte schnürten Draco die Kehle zu. Sollte er jetzt etwa für die Fehler seines Vaters bestraft werden?

Als Kind hatte er immer zu Lucius aufgesehen aber je älter er wurde, desto klarer wurde ihm wie wenig sein Vater eigentlich taugte. Dass er nun auch noch Mittel zum Zweck war, um dem Oberhaupt der Malfoys eine Lektion zu erteilen stieß ihm sauer auf.

„Wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt wird Draco Albus Dumbledore töten. Um ihn für den Rest der Ferien darauf vorzubereiten wähle ich Jemanden von dem ich weiß, dass er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist" Der Spross der Malfoys atmete scharf ein! Er sollte Albus Dumbledore töten? Wie sollte er den Schulleiter von Hogwarts…

„Fenrir Greyback, du wirst dich um den jungen Malfoy kümmern. Er untersteht nun alleine deiner Aufsicht." Draco riss es aus den Gedanken, Lucius sah inzwischen aus wie eine Kalkwand und Narcissa atmete schwer. Der Werwolf hingegen grinste und ein „Jawohl mein Lord" entkam ihm in rauchigem Tonfall bevor der Blick den von Draco traf. Er war tot! Dieses Monster würde ihn umbringen! Alleine weil er ihn kurz zuvor als ‚Flohschleuder' betitelt hatte. Er bekam die restlichen Worte des Treffens nicht mit, sein Kopf spielte allerlei Szenarien ab was mit ihm nach diesem Treffen passieren würde.

Und dann war es soweit: Das Treffen war vorbei und die Todesser erhoben sich. Draco sprang auf, er hoffte Fenrir gewissermaßen aus dem Weg gehen zu können, doch im großen Flur wurde er plötzlich am Oberarm gepackt. Der Griff war fest und Draco war sich sicher, morgen einen Abdruck zu haben. Zusätzlich schmerzten die spitzen Nägel des Mannes der ihn an den anderen Todesser vorbei in Richtung des Kerkers zog. „'Flohschleuder' hm?" Oh nein, bitte nicht! Wieso hatte er seine Wut nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt? Die schwere Zellentür wurde aufgerissen und der Reinblüter auf den harten Steinboden geworfen und er hörte noch die Tür einrasten. Nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr…


	2. Besitzansprüche

**Hinweis: In diesem Kapitel beginnt es mit Gewaltdarstellungen (immerhin ist Fenrir Greyback für Brutalität bekannt :D )**

Schmerzvoll stöhnte der junge Zauberer auf als sein schmächtiger Leib mit dem unnachgiebigen Steinboden zusammenprallte. Und Draco ahnte bereits das dieser Aufprall eine Streicheleinheit war verglichen mit dem was noch folgen würde. Schwerfällig richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf um Fenrir am Fußende mit verschränkten Armen zu sehen. Der Werwolf war bereits einen Kopf größer wenn sie nebeneinander standen, nun allerdings schmerzte ihm der Nacken wenn er zu ihm hochschaute.

Sein Blick endete in scheinbare endlosem Starren und Fenrir, der immer noch vor Wut kochte, packte den Jüngeren an den sonst so adrett frisierten blonden Haaren um ihn hoch zu ziehen. "Ahh!" rief Draco laut aus als er den Zug an seiner Kopfhaut spürte. Er griff nach oben zu Greybacks Hand, kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln und versuchte den Werwolf dazu zu bringen seinen Griff zu lockern. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aus Angst das Monster würde ihm die Haare samt Kopfhaut vom Schädel reißen. Dabei knickte er kurz um, fiel mit dem Knie auf die Steine und merkte, von Adrenalin getrieben, gar nicht wie sein Knie zu bluten anfing und die Schlafhose in diesem Bereich rot einfärbte.

Fenrir hielt den Sprössling der Malfoys etwas höher, sodass er gezwungen war auf Zehenspitzen zu stehen. "Wenn meine Eltern davon erfahren, dann.." wollte er den Werwolf warnen doch dieser schnitt seine Worte ab "Was dann Kleiner? Mami und Papi können dir nicht mehr helfen. Ich könnte dich foltern, beißen... oder auch umbringen" Die Gesichter der beiden trennte nur wenige Zentimeter und der faule Geruch nach Fleisch drang von Fenrir an Dracos Nase. Er fühlte sich als müsste er sich gleich übergeben! Doch wenn er so etwas tat würde Fenrir nur noch wütender werden. Stattdessen schaute er zur Seite, er versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Der Größere hatte recht, niemand konnte ihm helfen. Vermutlich würde der Dunkle Lord nicht einmal traurig über den Verlust sein wenn Fenrir ihn wirklich tötete!

Obwohl die Lage alles andere als gut aussah versuchte Draco sich zu wehren. "Deine kleinen Hände stören!" Fenrir packte mit der freien linken Hand Dracos rechts Handgelenk. Danach ließ er die Haare des Jungen los, doch noch bevor dieser zusammensacken konnte packte er sich auch das Handgelenk und zog den Jungen nun an diesen hoch. Draco fragte sich ob er ihm zur Strafe die Arme auskugeln wollte doch stattdessen hörte er über sich rascheln. Fenrir fixierte seine Handgelenke mit einer stabilen Kette und zog diese über eine Vorrichtung an. Auch noch zu faul um mich selbst festzuhalten, dachte Draco und ohne es zu bemerken forderte er Fenrir mit einem provozierendem Blick heraus. Doch gerade als es wirklich losgehen sollte kam ein maskierter Todesser hinunter und rief den Werwolf nach oben. "Scheinbar wird unsere Lehrstunde noch etwas dauern. Lauf' mir nicht weg Kleiner!" Wie witzig! Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dieses Tier ließ ihn tatsächlich hier unten und meinte dann noch ihm so einen Spruch entgegnen zu müssen? Und obwohl sich Draco sicher war versuchte er an den Ketten zu ziehen um wenigstens nicht mehr auf Zehenspitzen stehen zu müssen.

Die Stunden vergingen und Draco hat jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Im Keller gab es keine Fenster, nur Kerzen, doch diese waren lange erloschen. Nun stand er in er Dunkelheit, seine Arme schmerzen, seine Füße, sein Knie. Der Adrenalinschub war vorbei und der Junge fühlte sich erschöpft. Nachdem Fenrir ihn alleine im Keller gelassen hatte begannen andere Todesser nach unten zu gehen. Sie erfreuten sich an dem Anblick des stolzen Malfoys der nun blutend, übersät mit blauen Flecken in Schlafsachen von der Kellerdecke hing. Es war als wollte der Werwolf seinen Stolz brechen - das würde er nicht schaffen! Vereinzelnd rollte eine Träne aber Draco bemühte sich so wenig wie möglich zu weinen. Er wollte nicht das Fenrir sich über ihn lustig machte wenn er bei seiner Rückkehr mit verquollten roten Augen im Dunkeln hing.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und ein kleiner Lichtschimmer kündigte von der Ankunft einer Person. Voller Scham schaute er zur Seite um keinen weiteren Todesser erblicken zu müssen. "Draco..." drang eine sanfte, ihm wohlbekannte, Stimme an die Ohren. Vor ihm stand seine Mutter die nicht zögerte die Ketten mit einem Zauber zu sprengen. Es raschelte und Draco fiel auf den Boden, gefolgt von der Kette welche ihn gehalten hatte. Der einst so kalte Steinboden wirkte in diesem Moment wie ein weiches Bett. Wie gerne würde er einfach dort schlafen. Doch seine Mutter schüttelte leichte an seiner Schulter "Lieblings steh auf, du musst hier raus"

Durch seine Mutter gestützt konnte Draco langsam die Treppen emporsteigen nur um dann auf dem Sofa zusammen zu sacken. Kurz wanderte der Blick nach draußen, die Sonne ging unter. Es musste bereits sehr spät sein. Und wo waren die anderen? Als hätte Narcissa die Gedanken ihres Sohnes lesen können beantwortete sie seine Frage "Sie sind auf verschiedenen 'Missionen'". Wie sich herausstellte waren nicht alle unterwegs. Lucius Malfoy betrat das Wohnzimmer und er schien geschockt als er Draco erblickte. "Cissa!" entkam es ihm beinahe atemlos "Wie konntest du nur?" Er trat nun näher auf die beiden zu. Draco war verwirrt, seine Mutter schien die Aussage ihres Mannes gezielt zu überhören. Sie begann damit sein Knie zu versorgen. Danach konnte er sich endlich etwas anderes anziehen! "Cissa! Er muss zurück nach unten be..." Die Tür wurde voller Freude geöffnet. Die Jagd der Todesser schien ein Erfolg zu sein und auch Fenrir, der mit ihnen zusammen eintrat schien gute Laune zu haben - bis er Draco auf dem Sofa sah. Die erfreute Laune verflog und es folgte Schweigen. Die Todesser um Fenrir herum gingen auf Distanz. Besagter stand lediglich stumm da, mit einer seltsamen Tasche in der Hand. Nach drei Minuten des Schweigens schnalzte er mit der Zunge bevor seine Worte die Luft zerschnitten "Scheinbar haben Mami und Papi noch nicht ganz verstanden das sich jetzt einiges ändert. Euer Sohn gehört nicht mehr euch!"

Als sei dies ein Stichwort gewesen treten einige der Todesser vor und reißen Draco vom Sofa während die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Malfoys richteten. "Scabior, was tust du denn da?" fragte Lucius jenen Zauberer der Draco aus der liegenden Position gerissen hatte. Es war unverkennbar wie viel Angst das Oberhaupt der Malfoys hatte: Seine Stimme war zitternd und der Blick wanderte panisch durch die Runde als würde ihn jeden Moment ein unverzeihlicher Fluch treffen.

Nachdem er einen Moment gelegen hatte schmerzte Stehen gleich viel mehr als zuvor. Unbewusst krallte er sich an dem Zauberer fest aus Angst seine Beine würden erneut nachgeben. Er war zu sehr auf seinen eigenen Zustand fokussiert, dass er nicht mitbekam wie Fenrir die große Tasche auf einem anderen Sofa abstellte. Er zog etwas aus dieser doch was genau konnte Draco nicht erkennen. Mir einer Handbewegung hatte der Werwolf alles vom Tisch gefegt und trat nun an das Feuer. "Es wird Zeit euch zu zeigen wem euer Sohn nun gehört!"

Scabior bewegte sich, er stieß Draco auf den Tisch. Jeweils ein Todesser hielt seine Beine fest, Scabior selbst seine Arme und Fenrir? Er hielt etwas in die lodernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Als er es herausholte leuchtete das Brandeisen und weitere Todesser mussten Narcissa festhalten, die auf den Werwolf stürmen wollte. Lucius hingegen war blass, schwieg und schien nun am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Auch sein Sohn war blass, doch anders als sein Vater versuchte Draco sich zu wehren. Er wollte sich losreißen, schrie lauthals "Nein!" und "Lasst mich los!" während er spürte wie die ersten Tränen der Angst kamen. Nein! Nein, nein, nein! So etwas war unmenschlich! Wie konnte dieses Monster nur auf den Gedanken kommen ihn zu markieren wie Vieh?! Fenrir stand inzwischen vor Draco und riss ihm den Morgenmantel und das Oberteil auf. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst das der Werwolf es ernst meinte und auch das Draco nicht entkommen konnte.

Der Hosenbund des Jungen wurde ein Stückchen nach unten gezogen, sodass sein Hüftknochen zusammen mit dem Rest seines Oberkörpers nun für alle Anwesenden zu sehen war. Er fühlte die langen Fingernägel des Älteren, wie sie über die dünne empfindliche Stelle fuhren - vorsichtig, zärtlich und beinahe ehrfürchtig. Dann war das leicht kitzelnde Gefühl weg und was danach kam war Hitze, gefolgt von brennendem Schmerz.

Dracos Schrei hallte durch das gesamte Anwesen. Als die Luft aus seinen Lungen war begannen die Tränen zu laufen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell während er noch fühlte wie die eigene Haut am heißen Eisen klebte als Fenrir es anhob. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch konnte er deutlich den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch riechen - sein Fleisch. Alleine der Gedanke war genug damit er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und sich übergab. Auf Grund des fehlenden Essens würgte er Magensäure hoch bevor die Geräusche um ihn herum immer dumpfer wurden. Auch mit geschlossenen Augen fühlte er wie seine Sinne schwächer wurden und Dunkelheit ihn in einen wohligen Schlaf rettete.


	3. Unschönes Erwachen

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Das Krähen eines Hahns hatte ihn geweckt. Vorsichtig tastete er mit seinen Händen die Oberfläche ab auf welcher er lag: weich und warm. Ohne sich zu bewegen wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum. Die aufgehende Morgensonne schien schwach durch die grünen Vorhänge zu seiner rechten, über ihm hing das Wappen der Familie Malfoy, zu seiner linken entdeckte er seinen Besen und Koffer mit welchem er jedes Jahr nach Hogwarts reiste - er war in seinem Schlafzimmer. Erleichtert atmete er aus und bemerkte das er die Luft angehalten hatte aus Angst jemand würde in seiner Nähe sein. Doch er war alleine...

Der junge Zauberer versuchte sich aufzurichten als ein stechender Schmerz durch die linke Seite seiner Hüfte fuhr. "Argh, verdammt!" fluchte er leise und lies sich wieder nach hinten in die weichen Kissen fallen. So wurde das nichts... Vorsichtig versuchte Draco sich nach rechts aus dem Bett zu drehen, auf der rechten Seite konnte er sich dann durch das Bett schieben. Am Rand des Bettes angekommen griff er an den Pfosten am Kopfende seines Himmelbettes. Die Beine voran versuchte er sich möglichst nicht in eine sitzähnliche Position zu bringen; allerdings stellte Draco recht bald fest, dass er diesen Plan nicht gänzlich durchdacht hatte es er zwar mit den Beinen auf dem Boden stand, Hintern und Oberkörper aber flach in der Luft hingen während er sich am Bettpfosten festhielt. "Okay, ganz vorsichtig" flüsterte er sich selbst zu und begann rückwärts zum Pfosten zu gehen um seinen Körper daran hoch zuschieben. Es war froh, dass niemand in diesem Augenblick sein Zimmer betrat und ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen bekam.

Seine Stand war immer noch unsicher aber zumindest würde er nicht sofort umfallen wenn er sich Konzentrierte. Der Reinblüter setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und hielt sich letztendlich an einer Kommode neben dem Ganzkörperspiegel fest. Ungewollte musterte Draco seinen eigenen Körper: Die Kleidung hatte man ihm ausgezogen und nackt wie er nun war sah er wie viele blaue Flecken er an den Armen und Beinen hatte. An der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte konnte man einen Abdruck von Fenrirs großer Hand sehen, diese war nicht so dunkel wie die anderen Flecken, doch auf der blassen Haut war er gut zu erkennen. Sein Blick wanderte auf die linke Seite. Wie sehr hatte Draco gehofft die Ereignisse des Vortages wären nur ein Traum gewesen. Der Schmerz war ein erster Hinweis auf die Wahrhaftigkeit der Erlebnisse gewesen und der Anblick seiner selbst im Spiegel mit einer großen abgeklebten Fläche an seiner Hüfte riss ihn zurück in die grauenvolle Gegenwart.

Es war als würde er den Schmerz noch einmal durchleben und das obwohl es nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen war bevor Draco das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch er hatte sich in ihn eingebrannt wie das Eisen selbst. Schweigend, sich mit den Armen abstützend stand er vor dem Spiegel, den Blick auf die abgedeckte Fläche fixiert bevor er vorsichtig mit der linken Hand anfing am Fixierpflaster zu zupfen. Ja, es schmerzte und der Junge war sich unsicher ob er das Ergebnis von Fenrirs Wut sehen wollte. Trotzdem begann er damit die Kompresse zu lösen und zum Vorschein kam eine blutrote Fläche in der sich das Gesicht eines Wolfes befand. Beinahe wie ein Wappen, dachte Draco und wollte gerade darüber fassen als er die Hand schnell wieder wegzog. War er lebensmüde? Das Ganze tat schon genügend weh, auch ohne das er darauf herumdrückte! Doch es kam ihm immer noch so surreal vor. Diese ganze Situation in der er sich befand. Es war der erste Tag gewesen und die Sommerferien waren lang - er würde den Werwolf also noch eine Weile in der Nähe haben. Und auch wenn Draco eigentlich nicht der Typ für Entschuldigungen war - bei Fenrir sollte er sich lieber entschuldigen sonst würde er diese Ferien nicht überleben.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach! Die Tür zum Schlafgemach öffnete sich und in der Tür stand jenes Monster welches ihn für den Rest seines Lebens entstellt hatte! Schuld schien er jedoch nicht zu empfinden, denn er grinste den Jüngeren an, beinahe so als hätte er die Aussicht auf ein leckeres Mahl. Es war ohne Zweifel ein unangenehmes Gefühl so angeschaut zu werden und alles was der Blonde tun konnte war sich etwas von ihm wegzudrehen. Im Normalfall hätte er sich schnell in eine Decke gehüllt doch wenn er nun zum Bett laufen würde, würde er nur hinfallen. "Dornröschen ist aufgewacht" bemerkte er und betrat das Zimmer. Der Hogwartsschüler hatte inzwischen vergessen, dass er sich eigentlich entschuldigen wollte, und versteckte die Unsicherheit erneut hinter einer Maske aus purer Arroganz "Ich war lediglich etwas müde!" Beleidigt wand er den Blick vom Werwolf ab der direkt vor ihm zum stehen kam. "So erschöpft, dass du zwei Tage durch geschlafen hast" Die Bemerkung schockte Draco sichtlich. Zwei Tage? Er hatte zwei Tage durch geschlafen? Das erklärte zumindest wieso er so geschwächt war und nun bemerkte er auch erstmal den unbändigen Durst. "Zieh dich an!" Das brauchte er ihm nicht zwei Mal sagen. Vorsichtig schleppte Draco sich zum Kleiderschrank wo er eine weite Hose und einen Pullover herauszog. Was für eine Schande! Er, der immer adrett gekleidet war, musste nun solche Sportsachen anziehen! Er befestigte das inzwischen fast schon zusammengeknüllte Verbandspflaster bevor er sich mit Mühe die Hose im Liegen auf dem Bett anziehen musste. Letztendlich brauchte er gut eine dreiviertel Stunde um sich anzukleiden. Eine Unterhose konnte er wie eine normale Hose nicht anziehen aus Angst es würde ihm auf die Wunde drücken. Die Sporthose hatte er sich nun dank des Schnitts bis über den Bauchnabel ziehen können. Ein Glück sah man das unter dem Pullover nicht.

Als Draco versuchen wollte Socken und Schuhe anzuziehen wurde er plötzlich von hinten gepackt und Fenrir klemmte sich den schmächtigen Jungen einfach unter den Arm. "Lass mich los!" schrie er aus, überrascht und auch weil Greyback nicht vorsichtig gewesen war als er ihn hochgehoben hatte. "Sei still, ich habe keine Lust noch länger auf dich zu warten" Danach herrschte Schweigen während die beiden die Treppen nach unten nahmen. Im Esszimmer wurde der Slytherinschüler endlich auf einem Stuhl abgesetzt. Die Position war unbequem aber wenn er mit dem Hintern etwas nach vorne rutschte ging es. Die Hauselfen brachten Draco ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und einen Krug Tee. Von der Auswahl aus Toast, Bohnen und diversen anderen typischen Spezialitäten hätten vermutlich drei Leute satt werden können. In diesem Fall reichte ein Junge, der zwei Tage lang durch geschlafen hatte. Nach dem Essen sprach Draco etwas an, dass ihm bereits zu Beginn aufgefallen war "Wo sind Mutter und Vater?" wollte er wissen. Er hatte die beiden auf dem Weg nach unten nicht gesehen und auch beim Essen nichts gehört. Dabei wäre seine Mutter doch die Erste, die... "Deine Eltern sind im Ministerium und müssen dort eine Aussage machen" Was ist in den letzten beiden Tagen passiert? Wurden sie angeklagt? Fenrir sah nicht danach aus ihm Antworten geben zu wollen. Stattdessen setzte er sich ihm gegenüber und aus Reflex rutschte Draco noch etwas mach unter den Tisch.

Der Greifer beugte sich nach vorne und der viel zu enge Umhang sah aus als würde er jeden Moment aufplatzen.

"Da wir nun unter uns sind wird es Zeit das Spiel einzuläuten"

"Spiel? Du sollst mir helfen meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"

"Pah, du glaubst wirklich das du das schaffst? Wir alle wissen, dass du scheitern wirst."

"Aber warum..."

"Warum du mir unterstellt bist? Als Strafe, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ich werde deine Ferien gut nutzen. Glaube nicht, dass du das Schlimmste nun hinter dir hast. Das war lediglich um dich als meinen Besitz zu markieren. Wir fangen gerade erst an Kleiner."

Draco schluckte, er hatte es befürchtet und nun Klarheit... Er war Futter für den Werwolf. Der Größere würde ihn zerbrechen wie eine Porzellanpuppe, seinen Stolz zerschmettern und sein Körper würde folgen - und niemand konnte ihn davor bewahren.

 **Draco wird allmählich klar, dass er keine Möglichkeit hat zu entkommen und Fenrir scheint sich einiges vorgenommen haben. Was wird er wohl für den jungen Malfoy auf Lager haben nachdem er ihn als seinen Besitz markiert hat?**


	4. Let's play a little Game

**Content: Nacktheit, Voyeurismus, Bondage, Cutting, Pride-Destruction**

 **Uff, also das Kapitel ist länger geworden als eigentlich geplant. Es sind einfach mal doppelt so viele Wörter wie in den Kapiteln zuvor :D Was ist euch eigentlich lieber: mehrere kurze Kapitel oder wenige lange?**

Das Wissen um die Abwesenheit der Eltern und anderen Todesser war beunruhigend und Draco zog sein eigentlich bereits abgeschlossenes Mahl unnötig in die Länge. Er machte sich einen Tee, griff sich Nachtisch und versuchte Zeit herauszuschlagen. Vielleicht würden seine Eltern bis dahin wieder zurück sein; wenn Greyback ihn nicht jeden Augenblick vom Stuhl riss. Dieser saß ihm gegenüber und sein Grinsen, welches er dem Blonden zuwarf, entblößte die gelblichen spitzen Zähne.

Und was für riesige Reißzähne er hatte! Alleine der Gedanke von diesem Monster gebissen zu werden, und diese Zähne in das eigene Fleisch gerammt zu bekommen, gab ihm eine Gänsehaut. Doch wer sollte ihn davon abhalten? Der dunkle Lord wusste von den Taten des Mannes und wenn seine Eltern etwas hätten tun können wäre das vor zwei Tagen schon geschehen.

Inzwischen hatte Draco das Essen auf gut eine Stunde ausgeweitet bis sein Gegenüber aufstand und um den Tisch herumging. Sofort sprang der junge Malfoy auf – ein großer Fehler, denn der Schmerz in der Hüftgegend ließ ihn zusammenzucken und dieser kurze Moment reicht Fenrir um ihn am Arm zu greifen. „Nein!" wurde dem Werwolf entgegengeschrien. Die Reaktion kam plötzlich und traf Draco unvorbereitet weswegen er reflexartig mit dem Messer in die große prankenähnliche Hand des Anderen stach.

Fenrir war zwar ein Werwolf doch auch er spürte Schmerz und lockerte kurzzeitig den Griff. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der Schüler um sich von ihm wegzustoßen. Er fiel auf den Hintern, doch von Angst getrieben ignorierte er jeden Schmerz, drehte sich herum und krabbelte bereits beim Aufstehen weiter weg um zur Flucht aus der Küche anzusetzen. Diese gelang ihm, doch bereits auf dem Weg nach oben hatte Greyback ihn eingeholt. Er packte ihn am Hinterkopf und drückte ihn nach vorne auf die Treppenstufen. Die Stirn traf auf den Treppenteppich und auch seine Wunde prallte auf einen der Stufenabsätze. „Du elendes Kind" knurrte Fenrir während Draco schmerzerfüllt auf keuchte und sich sofort zur Seite auf den Rücken drehte als sich der Griff an seinem Hinterkopf gelöst hatte. Doch der Wolf war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Er riss ihn an den Haaren hoch und zog ihn in einen Raum im östlichen Flügel. Wieso immer seine Haare, dachte der Blonde während er versuchte nicht allzu viele Haare zu verlieren. Immer noch von Schmerz erfüllt und mir schummriger Sicht versuchte er mitzuhalten auch wenn er nicht wusste wohin es ging.

Als die beiden die letzte Tür im zweiten Stock erreicht hatten trat Fenrir die Tür auf. Nur kurz erhaschte das Reinblut einen Blick auf den Raum, denn alles ging viel zu schnell für ihn und Greyback hatte ihn mit der verletzten Hand an den Haaren festgehalten; sein Blut hatte nun die Haare rötlich verfärbt und zog eine Spur der roten Flüssigkeit über das blasse Gesicht. An einer Wand waren Ketten, an der Decke Haken, Schlagwerkzeuge, Scheren und andere Schneidwerkzeuge. Das Fenster war zu dreiviertel von einem schwarzen Vorhang bedeckt weswegen die dunklen Ecken des Raumes nicht zu erkennen waren.

Der Zug an den Haaren löste sich und gleichzeitig fühlte er wie ein stabiles Seil hinter seinem Rücken die Handgelenke zusammenband. „Bitte… ich wollte nicht… ich…" Fenrir drückte ihm einen schwarzen Ball mit Lederband in den Mund welches er am Hinterkopf verschloss. Dieses Geheule war unerträglich! Erst danach, als Draco gefesselt und stumm vor ihm stand, begann der Werwolf damit seine Wunde mit einem Zauber zu heilen. Während sich die Wunde langsam schloss lehnte er sich an den Tisch. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein hm?" Natürlich erwartete er keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde er mit einem hasserfüllten Blick angeschaut… hasserfüllt und ängstlich. Doch für Fenrir war dieser Blick zu aufmüpfig und nachdem seine Wunde komplett geheilt war griff er sich eine Augenbinde und sorgte so dafür diesen Blick nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Des Sehsinnes beraubt spürte er alles intensiver: die Hand Fenrirs, die seine Nackenhaare in Bewegung versetzte, der heiße Atem des Werwolfs in seinem Ohr und der Gestank nach Erde und Blut welchen Greyback trug wie andere ihr Duftwässerchen. Das nächste was er fühlte war ein Ruck und danach umhüllte kühle Raumluft seinen Körper. Hatte er ihm etwa gerade die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen? Draco bekam erneut Angst und wollte weg, allerdings konnte er nichts sehen und wäre nur gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Seine Füße tasteten sich dennoch vorwärts bis sich ein kräftiger behaarter Arm von hinten um seinen Hals legte und ihn beinahe vorsichtig zurückzog.

„Draco, ich will dir etwas erzählen" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr „Ich hasse euch Anhänger. Und ganz besonders deine Familie. Dein Vater hält sich für etwas Besseres, behandelt andere wie Dreck und dabei schafft er nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben. Und nun seinen Sohn, sein Ein und Alles, in meinen Händen zu haben... Lass uns mit dem Spiel beginnen mein Kleiner, die Regeln sind einfach: Du bist ein lieber Junge und wirst nicht ohnmächtig. Sollte es doch passieren…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und zog Draco eng an sich der von dem Gestank das Gesicht von ihm wegdrehte. „…beiße ich dich"

Der Blonde schüttelte hektisch den Kopf was der Mann mit einem „Keine Widerworte? Gut" ignorierte. Ein spitzer Fingernagel glitt über den blassen Rücken und griff nach dem Seil. Beide langen Enden wurden gepackt und um ihn gebunden. Es folgte ein weiteres Seil… und noch eines. Beim vierten Seil wurde Draco plötzlich nach hinten auf den Boden gestoßen. Das vierte und fünfte Seil fixierten seine Beine in einer angewinkelten Position. Greyback stand auf und durch die geschärften Sinne konnte Draco hören wie der enge Umhang an Fenrirs Körper sich bewegte. „Das wollte ich schon immer einmal ausprobieren" meinte er und schaute sich sein Werk an.

Die schwarzen Seile begannen bereits in das empfindliche Fleisch zu schneiden und je mehr Draco sich bewegte desto stärker rieb das Material an ihm und desto mehr schmerzte es. Schwere Schritte entfernten sich von ihm und nach metallischem Rascheln kamen die Schritte näher und der Werwolf hockte sich vor ihn. „Nhg!" Eine Berührung! Er hatte seine Hand auf das Knie Malfoys gelegt und begann nun damit mit den Händen über die Oberschenkel zu fahren. „Was mache ich jetzt mit dir? Jetzt wo du so bereit vor mir liegst. Ich könnte dir ein Bein ausreißen, oder dich in deinem Zustand den anderen präsentieren, wenn sie wiederkommen, oder aber…" Draco fühlte etwas kaltes metallisches an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Als er spürte wie die Haut aufriss wusste er das es sich bei dem gesuchten Objekt um ein Messer oder dergleichen halten musste. „Ich könnte meinen Namen auf dir verewigen, das hätte zumindest mehr Klasse als einfaches einstechen." Das Messer tanzte leicht über seiner Haut und hinterließ dabei immer wieder kleine Schnitte auf der eigentlich makellosen Haut. „…oder dir dein bestes Stück abschneiden. Bei deiner weiblichen Figur fällt das wohl kaum auf. Aber das wäre zu einfach, findest du nicht? Zumal wir noch so viel Zeit zusammen haben" Mit der freien Hand kniff und zog er leicht an Dracos Brustwarze, dessen natürliche Reaktion er nun zu verstecken versuchte.

„Was sagt man dazu!" rief er aus und die tiefe rauchig-knurrende Stimme des Mannes hallte von den Wänden des Raumes „Draco Malfoy steht auf Fesselspielchen. Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du so verdorben bist. Papas und Mamas Prinzchen steht darauf von einem Werwolf dominiert zu werden." Die Worte endeten und nun drangen Geräusche vom großen Eingangsbereich an die Ohren der Beiden. Treppengetrampel und Todesser die freudig miteinander sprachen. Was für Fenrir ein großer Spaß war trieb Draco nun die ersten Tränen in die Augen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da" dieser amüsierte Unterton verhieß nichts Gutes und das Reinblut wusste genau was nun passieren würde. Die Tür ging zu und kurz darauf wurde sie geöffnet und mehrere Leute betraten den Raum. Draco, der nun endlich die Beine zusammen machen konnte, hatte sich nun auf die rechte Seite gedreht und presste seine Knie zusammen.

Es war still und außer Atemgeräuschen kam nichts von ihm oder den anderen. Plötzlich wurde er wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und seine Beine auseinander gedrückt. Wie peinlich! Fenrir nutzte nun seine spitzen Fingernägel und glitt mit diesen über die empfindliche Haut: Oberschenkel… Bauch… es fühlte sich an als seien seine Hände überall und das alles geschah vor ihm unbekannten Leuten. Er konnte sie nicht identifizieren wenn sie nicht sprachen. Doch er hörte ihr schweres atmen und der Vorstellung wie diese widerwärtigen Todesser sich an seinem Leid und seiner Situation ergötzten…

Fenrir hingegen hatte deutlich Spaß daran ihn zum Zittern zu bringen. „Zier dich nicht, wir wissen alle wie gerne du im Mittelpunkt stehst." Der Mann zog den Unterleib des Jüngeren zu sich auf den Schoß und beugte sich über ihn. Die beiden spürten die Körperwärme des jeweils anderen und im Gegensatz zu ihm gefiel dem Gefesselten die Nähe ganz und gar nicht. Als er ihm dann über den Hals leckte spürte Greyback wie Draco begann den Rücken durchzudrücken und versuchte sich von ihm wegzurollen wobei er vergaß, dass, obwohl sein Unterleib auf Fenrirs Schoß lag, seine Beine an den Seiten vom Körper des Anderen waren. Unter der Augenbinde liefen nun die ersten Tränen seitlich am Gesicht entlang. Es war peinlich, so schrecklich peinlich! Er sah und hörte nichts! Hatte Fenrir gerade eine Waffe bei sich oder seinen Zauberstab bereit? Würde er ihn gleich umbringen oder beißen?

Die Tür flog auf und jede Bewegung an Dracos Körper hörte sofort auf. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft zur Versammlung" Peter Pettigrew war einmal in seinem Leben für etwas nützlich! Und er schien kein Interesse an dem Treiben im Raum zu haben. Seine Schritte auf dem knarzenden Boden verhallten und die anwesenden Todesser folgten ihm. Fenrir allerdings schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge „Schade, dann müssen wir das wohl verschieben" Noch einmal fühlte er den Stahl des Messers auf der Haut, dieses Mal jedoch waren die Schnitte mit Erleichterung verbunden. Der Werwolf durchtrennte die Seile und erhob sich. „Lass den Dunklen Lord nicht zu lange warten" meinte er und folgte den anderen ohne Draco noch einmal anzusehen.

Der Slytherin streckte die Beine und nahm die Augenbinde ab um danach diesen komischen Ball aus seinem Mund zu nehmen. Alles schmerzte und überall hatte er Striemen vom Seil! Seine Kleidung wurde in der Tat zerrissen weswegen er sich durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer schleichen musste. In diesem Zustand wollte er niemandem begegnen. Draco stürmte fast in sein Zimmer, erleichtert das er es geschafft hatte, und wollte sich neue Kleidung nehmen als er sich im Spiegelbild sah. „Nach den Ferien werde ich diesen Spiegel hassen" Leise flüsterte er zu sich selbst wie gemein diese ganze Situation sei und dass sein Vater auf diese Weise bestraft werden sollte und nicht er. Sein Körper war übersäht mit kleinen Schnitten. Draco nahm sich seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf sich selbst „Episkey".

Etwa 15 Minuten später betrat Draco den Raum wo sich bereits alle Todesser versammelt hatten. Glück gehabt, der Dunkle Lord war noch nicht da! Und wo waren seine Eltern? In diesem Moment zog Greyback den Jungen zu sich und Voldemort betrat den Raum.

„Meine lieben Freunde, ihr habt es vermutlich bereits gehört aber einige von uns mussten sich leider ein neues Versteck suchen. Draco mein Junge, deine Eltern werden für eine Weile nicht hier sein. Desweiteren…"

Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich im Gesicht des Blonden. Seine Eltern hatten ihn alleine gelassen? Alleine mit einer Horde Todesser? Niemand schien darüber bestürzt zu sein und einige von ihnen grinsten ihn wissend an. Greyback hatte ihn irgendwelchen Leuten präsentiert und er würde es wieder tun!

Nach dem Treffen stürmte Draco aus dem Raum hoch in sein Zimmer. Er fühlte sich schwach, schmutzig, wütend und gleichzeitig verängstigt. Wie sollte er diese Ferien nur überleben? Weglaufen stand völlig außer Frage. Wo sollte er hin? Aber er konnte nicht im Anwesen der Malfoys bleiben. Weinend rollte er sich im Bett ein. Seine Mutter wüsste nun was zu tun wäre! Ohne es zu merken schlief er ein, zu erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Tages.

Unten im Kaminzimmer:

Leise klirrte das Eis an das Glas, vom Feuerwhisky und einer leicht schwenkenden Handbewegung getrieben. Fenrir Greyback stand am Kamin, das wärmende Feuer knisterte vor sich hin während der Werwolf stumm in die Flammen starrte. „Er war am Weinen, man hat es noch auf dem Flur gehört" Im Türbogen stand Augustus Rookwood, die dunklen Haare zerzaust und der Vollbart mit bereits ergrauten Haaren in der Kinngegend. „Na und? Was schert uns der Junge?" Ein Mann saß im Sessel am Kamin. Auch seine Haare waren Dunkel, der Bart seit wenigen Tagen nicht rasiert und sein Blick war ernst und wirkte fast beleigt. „Sei still Antonin! Wo soll das enden? Willst du mit ihm das gleiche machen wie mit dem Sohn vom alten Lupin?" Antonin Dolohows Blick wanderte zu Greyback. Beide waren im Raum anwesend gewesen und fragten sich nun was mit dem jungen Malfoy geschehen sollte. Der Lykanthrop nahm einen Schluck vom Feuerwhisky bevor er antwortete: „Draco ist eine viel zu kostbare Trophäe. Ihn zu wandeln würde nur den Spaß an der ganzen Sache nehmen. Wenn ich seinen Stolz breche bleibt von ihm nur noch eine Hülle, dann gehört er mir" Die beiden Männer schauten einander an – sie verstanden nun was diese Darstellung mit den Seilen sollte.

„Wo lernt man so einen Kram mit den Seilen?"

„In gewissen Kreisen gilt so etwas als Kunst"

Mehr sagte er nicht und die drei starrten schweigend in die Flammen. Dolohow und Rookwood wirkten dabei allerdings nicht sehr überzeugt von den Taten Fenrirs. Und doch schwiegen sie, weil niemand die Malfoys wirklich mochte. Letztendlich musste Greyback sich für sein Verhalten rechtfertigen, wenn es dem Dunklen Lord nicht gefiel.

 **Draco merkt allmählich wie ihm alles entrissen wird: Familie, Stolz und auch seine seelische und körperliche Unversehrtheit. Doch wird er dem entkommen können?**


	5. Unter Muggeln

**Neues Kapitel :D In diesem gibt es keine größere Warnungen. Wenn man es kritisch sieht etwas Gewalt am Ende.**

Obwohl die Todesser von ihren Missionen zurückgekehrt waren herrschte bereits vor Mitternacht Ruhe und eine beinahe unmenschliche Totenstille legte sich über das Gelände der Malfoys. Doch hinter der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer war leises Rascheln zu hören. Eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch erhellte das dunkel möblierte Zimmer während schwere schwarze Vorhänge einen Blick von außen verhinderten. Draco hatte lange überlegt bis er kurzzeitig eingeschlafen und kurz vor Mitternacht wieder aufgewacht war. Nun war es halb 2 und er hatte das nötigste in eine Tasche gepackt welche er zuvor mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt hatte.

Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Zimmertür und nahm die Treppe nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Zum Glück dämpfte der ausgelegte Teppich, in grün mit silberner Verzierung, seine Schritte. An den Wänden ruhten Portraits seiner Ahnen und an der schweren Eingangstür angekommen drehte der Blonde sich noch einmal um und lies den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Konnte er wirklich gehen? Er überlies das Anwesen somit den Todessern, seine Eltern würden gewiss wütend sein. Ohne es zu merken fuhr er mit dem Finger über die Brandwunde und der Schmerz zog ihn zurück in die Realität – er musste weg!

Mit der Kerze in der linken Hand wurde mit der rechten die Tür geöffnet und der schmale Leib, komplett in schwarz gehüllt, drückte sich durch den Türspalt. Der nächtliche Wind war kalt und beißend, der Boden nass vom Regen welcher zuvor durch die Ortschaft gefegt war. Draco, der sich barfuß durch das Haus bewegt hatte, zog nun seine schwarzen Stiefel an. Er steckte die Hosenbeine der Hose hinein und schloss den Trenchcoat über dem Hemd. Aus seiner Tasche holte er seinen Schal in den Farben Slytherins, heraus und hüllte darin nicht nur seinen Hals, sondern auch Mund und Nasenbereich ein bevor er sich vorsichtig zum Tor begab.

Der Kiesweg fühlte sich an als würde er auf Eiern laufen und das Knirschen der Steine wirkte wie ein Donnern. Umso erleichterter war der Reinblüter als seine kalte Hand das eiserne Tor berührte. Unter Quietschen öffnete sich dieses und reflexartig wandte sich der Flüchtling herum, unsicher ob Jemand die Bewegung des Tores mitbekommen hatte. Doch das Anwesen blieb im Dunkeln. Er stürmte durch das Tor, die Auffahrt herunter, vorbei an der penibel geschnittenen Hecke und weiter die Landstraße entlang welcher er immer weiter folgte.

Die Sonne war noch nicht zu sehen und während die ersten Todesser erwachten kam Draco in einem kleinen Ort der Grafschaft Wiltshire an. Der Landweg führte über einen kleinen Fluss, der eher als Bach beschrieben werden konnte, und wurde in dem kleinen Ort zur Hauptstraße. Eng aneinandergereiht aus altem Stein und Ziegeln reihten sich die Häuser aneinander und folgten besagter Straße in ihren Steigungen und Gefällen. Der Fußweg war kaum einen Meter breit und in jede noch so kleine Nische hatte man Blumentöpfe gestellt während auf Vorsprüngen an den Häuserfassaden der Efeu hinunterwucherte. Ein Schild am Eingang des Dorfes stellte das kleine verschlafene Örtchen als ‚Lacock' vor. Er musste inzwischen mehr als genügend Abstand zum Anwesen haben! Trotzdem sah Draco sich noch einmal um bevor er den Zauberstab in die Höhe hielt. Aus dem nichts fuhr ein großer violetter Bus vor, der genau vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Stan Shunpike, der Schaffner des Busses, kam zum Eingang und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten wo hin es denn gehen sollte – unter Bezahlung verstand sich. Der Jüngere drückte dem Schaffner elf Sickel in die Hand und schob sich mit einem „London, Winkelgasse" an ihm vorbei. Im Regelfall dauerte eine Autofahrt zwischen zweieinhalb und drei Stunden, der fahrende Ritter war bereits nach einer Stunde angekommen.

Die Winkelgasse war voller Leben und niemand schien sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen nächsten Angriff plante. Hier und da murmelten einige Hexen miteinander bezüglich seltsamer Sichtungen, doch das war für den jungen Zauberer nicht weiter von Belang. Dracos erstes und einziges Ziel war Gringotts. Er konnte nicht unter Zauberern sein. Wenn sie merkten das er weg war… Er würde bei den Muggeln untertauchen, dafür brauchte er Muggelgeld. Die weißen Steinstufen emporsteigend wurde er an der Eingangspforte freundlich gegrüßt bevor er weiter zum Schalterraum kam. „Ich möchte Galleonen umtauschen" flüsterte der Blonde. Trotz der leisen Stimme schien der Kobold ihn gehört zu haben, denn dieser hob den Kopf und beugte sich nach vorne „Wie viel?" Der junge Slytherin holte einen schweren Beutel aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihm den Kobold. Unter Klirren wurde der Inhalt auf dem weißen Tisch ausgeschüttet und die Galleonen wurden gezählt während Draco sich immer wiederumdrehte aus Angst jeden Moment könnte einer der Todesser die Bank betreten und ihn entdecken. „Einhundert Galleonen" sagte der Kobold und es interessierte ihn sichtlich wenig das sein Gegenüber zusammenzückte als er plötzlich seine Stimme vernahm. Stattdessen packte der kleine Kerl das Zauberergeld weg und reichte ihm einen Stapel Papierscheine „Fünfhundert Pfund" Draco nahm das Geld und eilte aus der Bank und verlies schnellstmöglich die Winkelgasse. Er brachte einige Straßen Distanz zwischen sich und der Zauberergemeinde. Wer hätte gedacht das ich jemals freiwillig unter Muggeln leben würde, dachte er sich. Greyback hatte ihn bereits so weit getrieben…

 _Das Anwesen der Malfoys…_

Dracos Zimmer war durcheinander und es war ein Wunder, dass nichts zerstört worden war. Fenrir stand in der Mitte nachdem er das Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt hatte im Glauben Draco habe sich versteckt. Er hatte die Kleidung des Jungen aus den Schränken gerissen – vielleicht hockte er ja dort drinnen. Er hatte die Matratze vom Bett gerissen – vielleicht lag er im Hohlraum darunter. Die Vorhänge wurden abgerissen als er sie wütend zur Seite gezogen hatte – vielleicht stand er dahinter. Doch Draco war nicht da und Greyback wurde klar, dass sein Vögelchen ausgeflogen war.

Die Todesser hatten gedacht der Junge wäre einfach nur erschöpft. Als er gegen Mittag immer noch nicht sein Zimmer verlassen hatte wollten sie ihn holen. „Sucht das Anwesen ab!" fuhr er die anderen Todesser knurrend an. Der Dunkle Lord war mit seinen treusten Anhängern unterwegs und von den Anwesenden wagte niemand dem Werwolf zu widersprechen, zumal dieser bereits knurrend mit den Zähnen knirschte.

Sie schwärmten aus und suchten das Gelände ab doch vom Sohn der Malfoys fehlte jede Spur. „Also der Junge hat Mut" lachte Scabior als er Näher an seinen Greiferkollegen trat. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so eine Kämpfernatur ist, der junge Malfoy hat…"

„Er ist geflohen! Und wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege reiße ich ihn auseinander!"

„Ganz ruhig, auseinander gerissen bringt dir der Junge doch nichts mehr"

 _London, 7 Dock Street – Wombats City Hostel_

Draco hatte Glück, er hatte ein Zimmer für sich das eigentlich für vier Leute bestimmt war. Am liebsten hätte er ein Einzelzimmer gemietet aber er hatte nicht das Geld. Ein Einzelzimmer kostete über Hundert Pfund pro Nacht und Draco für dieses Geld eine Woche in einem Viererzimmer leben. Natürlich musste er nun damit rechnen, dass jederzeit ein Muggel in sein Zimmer kam. Doch er hatte jeden Morgen Frühstück und konnte so die Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn verstreichen lassen.

Nach dem Frühstück verließ er dennoch das Hostel. Er wollte nicht wie ein seltsamer unheimlicher Junge wirken der sich einschloss. Und London war eine schöne Stadt! Er kaufte sich neue Kleidung, ging abends feiern und schaute sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt an.

Am vierten Abend ging er mit einigen Hostelbewohnern zur Harrington Road in den Montezuma London Club. Die Muggel waren nicht so seltsam oder gar nutzlos wie er gedacht hatte. Vor allem konnten sie viel mehr Alkohol als er vertragen! Es dauerte also nicht lange bis Draco im warmen Kellerraum des Gebäudes bereits den Beginn des Alkoholrausches spürte. Dieser ließ ihn vergessen, dass die Todesser vermutlich auf seiner Fährte waren und so bemerkte er nicht, dass sie ihre Suche ausgeweitet hatten und Scabior ihn gesehen hatte als er mit einigen Freunden kurz vor dem Club war damit diese eine Zigarette rauchen konnten.

 _Montezuma London Club_

Tagsüber würden die Leute dem Werwolf aus dem Weg gehen, doch nachts schien es so als wäre er ein Künstler oder Unterhalter. Die sichtbare Dominanz des Mannes zog nun auch einige betrunkene Frauen an, die auf Grund des Alkohols Geruch und feine Details wie die übermäßige Behaarung oder die Augen und Zähne nicht mehr bemerkten. Scabior führte ihn durch die Straßen Londons zum Club wo er Draco zuvor gesehen hatte. Dort warteten beide bis der blonde Zauberer das Gebäude verlies. Vermutlich hätten sie das Gebäude auch betreten können, um diese Uhrzeit bekamen die wenigsten mit das die beiden Männer keine ordinären Muggel waren. Doch zuvor hätten sie am Türsteher vorbeigemusst – und Fenrir, der immer noch zornig über Dracos Flucht war, hatte keine Lust darauf sich mit irgendwelchen Leuten zu beschäftigen die eventuell zu viele Fragen stellen würden. Stattdessen warteten die beiden an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ohne miteinander zu reden oder den Blick vom Eingang abzuwenden.

Gegen drei Uhr verließen einige junge Leute den Club; darunter auch ein blondhaariger Zauberer. Wenn das weißblonde Haar nicht so auffällig gewesen wäre hätten die beiden Greifer ihn vermutlich übersehen. Der Schüler hatte sich in typischer Muggeltracht gekleidet: eine weiße Jackett Jacke, deren Ärmel bis zur Ellenbeuge hochgezogen waren. Der Kragen war schwarz und darunter war ein dünnes weißes Hemd zu erkennen. Der vordere Teil des Hemdes war hinter einer Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Adlers geklemmt und der Rest hing über eine weiße enge Jeans. Diese und die Jacke waren mit schwarzen Aufnähern dekoriert. Eine schwarze Armbanduhr und schwarze Boots aus Leder mit kleinen silbernen Nieten komplettierten das äußere Erscheinungsbild. Die Kleiderwahl entsprach überhaupt nicht dem was der junge Malfoy sonst trug allerdings fand Greyback die Kleidung passend – bis auf die Aufnäher und die Schuhe. „Weißes Häschen..." knurrte er amüsiert als würde ihn gerade ein Jagdtrieb packen bevor der stämmige Mann sich von der Wand abstieß und frontal auf den Jungen zuging.

Draco war deutlich angetrunken, sein Blickfeld verschwamm bei jeder Bewegung und er hatte das Gefühl sich festhalten zu müssen um nicht umzufallen. Als sich plötzlich ein Arm um seine Hüfte legte lehnte er sich zur Seite. Er rechnete mit einem seiner neuen Freunde. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht" drang es flüsternd an sein Ohr und Draco fühlte sich als würde der Alkohol instant seine Sinne verlassen. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen schaute er zu jener Person gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte und tatsächlich: Fenrir Greyback stand neben ihm, hatte ihn fest im Griff und begann ihn mit sich zur schieben als er sich in Bewegung setzte um diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Scabior lief hinter den beiden und Draco, der trotz des nüchternen Gefühls immer noch unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol stand lief auf Grund eines Linksdralls immer wieder gegen Fenrir. Trotz der Aufnäher wirkte der Sprössling Lucius' wie ein kleiner Junge – unschuldig und der Werwolf kam nicht umhin sich vorzustellen wie das rote Blut einen wunderbaren Kontrast zur blassen Haut darstellte. Der betrunkene tollpatschige Draco gefiel ihm um einiges besser als die verzogene vorlaute Göre die er sonst immer war. Aus Spaß, und weil Draco versuchte den Blick zu beiden Männern zu vermeiden, lehnte sich der Werwolf zu ihm nach unten und fuhr mit der Zunge kurz über die Ohrmuschel des Jüngeren.

Dieser erschrak unter einem Ton welcher wie ein Quieken klang als er sich das Ohr hielt und nun direkten Blickkontakt suchte. Sein Blick war überrascht und verwirrt; die Wangen rot verfärbt wobei unklar war ob dies Aufgrund der Berührung oder des Alkohols der Fall war. Außer Scabior war niemand in ihrer Nähe und dieser wand den Blick ab als Fenrir sich erneut zu Draco hinunterbeugte. Kurz sah es so aus als würde der Werwolf den jungen Reinblüter küssen und kurz bevor sich die Lippen trafen wurde dieser mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand des Gebäudes neben ihnen gedrückt. Der Kopf trug keine äußerlichen Verletzungen davon, doch reichte der Aufprall um Draco des Bewusstseins zu berauben. Er sackte in den Armen Greybacks zusammen, der mit ihm und Scabior in Form von zwei schwarzen rauchartigen Erscheinungen in den Himmel Richtung Malfoy Anwesend verschwand.

 **Dracos Flucht war leider nicht so erfolgreich wie er gehofft hatte. Und ich muss gestehen: Obwohl in diesem Kapitel augenscheinlich nicht so viel passiert legt es doch einen ganz wesentlichen Grundstein – Könnt ihr erraten welchen ich meine? :D**

 **Kurze Randinfos:**

 **Elf Sickel soll der Preis für eine Spontanfahrt beim fahrenden Ritter sein. Beim Wechselkurs bin ich von J.K. Rowlings Wechselkurs ausgegangen (1 Galleone = 5 Brit. Pfund). Und ja, Lacock gibt es und liegt auch wirklich in der Grafschaft Wiltshire wo auch das Malfoy Anwesen liegen soll (ist übrigens ein echt schönes Örtchen) ^_^ Und auch die Entfernung und die Zeitangaben stimmen so (Google Maps sei Dank). Allerdings weiß ich nicht wie schnell der Fahrende Ritter wirklich fährt. Dabei handelt es sich also um einen Schätzwert basierend auf der scheinbaren Geschwindigkeit des Films und dem Fakt, dass Draco vermutlich nicht der Einzige ist der abgeholt wird^^**

 **Allgemein versuche ich bei Orten und Straßen möglichst genau zu sein, sprich: Das Hostel und der Montezuma London Club existieren wirklich an diesen Adressen und ein Einzelzimmer kostet wirklich so viel pro Nacht xD**

 **Ich versuche eher Dinge etwas zu beschreiben die nicht jedem klar sind. Trotzdem kann ich leider nicht alles beschreiben sonst würde ein Kapitel doppelt so lang sein :/**


	6. Bestrafung

**Content: Nacktheit, Pride-Destruction /Demütigung, Blut, non-con, slash (Jupp, es geht los ;D )**

„Ngh.."

Zitternd wurde der Blonde wach. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf und die Gelenke schmerzten. Nie wieder Alkohol… dieses Muggelzeug würde den stärksten Troll umhauen! Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und als er seine Hände zum Schutz vor den Strahlen benutzen wollte fiel ihm auf, dass sich diese sich nicht bewegen ließen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Greyback und Scabior an dem Abend gesehen hatte… oder war es schon nachts gewesen? Er wusste nicht mehr was genau geschehen war, doch die aktuellen Umstände deuteten darauf hin, dass die Flucht nicht funktioniert hatte.

Fenrir, der mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in einem großen schwarzen Ledersessel hockte, wand sein Augenmerk auf den jungen Malfoy nachdem er die Ketten rascheln gehört hatte. Er saß seitlich am Fenster und die Strahlen der Sonne waren das Einzige was in diesem Raum Wärme erzeugte. Für Draco reichte diese allerdings nicht, denn seine Kleidung wurde ihm ausgezogen und während Fenrir zu seiner linken saß befand sich zu seiner rechten ein großer Spiegel: Während seiner Flucht konnten seine Wunden verheilen und nun, nach nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden in Greybacks Gewalt, formten sich erneut blaue Flecken wo der Mann ihn gepackt hatte. Etwas Vorsicht im Umgang mit anderen Leuten war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Während Draco an den Ketten rüttelte, die seine Arme fixierten, trank der Werwolf das Glas aus bevor er sich erhob. „Was hast du dir bei deiner Flucht gedacht?" Da war es wieder: dieses Knurren bei dem sich Jeder auf den Boden werfen und um Gnade wimmern würde. Der junge Zauberer schluckte „Ich…" Die prankenähnliche Hand Fenrirs traf auf die Wange des Jungen und der Nagel des Mittelfingers hinterließ eine feine Linie aus der rubinrotes Blut tropfte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an als hätte er ihm den Kiefer gebrochen. „Ich will kein dummes Gerede oder feige Ausreden hören!" donnerte die tiefe Stimme durch das Turmzimmer.

Einem Raubtier gleich schritt Greyback um Draco herum bis er hinter ihm stehen blieb. Außerhalb des Blickfeldes blieb dem Blonden nichts Anderes übrig als seinen Kopf nach rechts zu wenden um Fenrir, und sich selbst, im Spiegel zu sehen. Die rechte Hand des Mannes strich beinahe vorsichtig über seinen Rücken und am Hintern angekommen haute er dem jungen Malfoy auf die entsprechende Pobacke. „Ahhh!" Er spannte an und versuchte seinen Körper nach vorne zu schieben um wenigstens etwas Abstand zu bekommen. Doch kaum hatte er einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht spürte er bereits den breiten Körper und die lederartigen Stoffe unter dem Umhang des Anderen an der eigenen Haut. Die feinen blonden Härchen an seinem Körper stellten sich auf während er sich vor gefühlter Kälte schüttelte.

„Scheinbar hast du nie gelernt mit Freiheiten umzugehen. Keine Sorge, darum wirst du dich nun nicht mehr sorgen müssen"

Erneut traf die Hand auf seinen Hintern und schnell wusste Draco, wenn das Gefühl von Fenrirs Körper hinter ihm weg war würde der Werwolf erneut ausholen. Im Spiegel konnte er bereits sehen, dass sein Hintern eine leuchtend rote Farbe annahm.

Inzwischen hatte Draco Angst der Werwolf würde jeden Moment erneut mit einem Brandeisen arbeiten, doch stattdessen endeten die Schläge und die große Hand des Mannes ruhte auf seinem Hintern. Diese kleine Geste sorgte für weit mehr Nervosität als die Schläge es je könnten.

„Und ich dachte wirklich du würdest dich mir freiwillig fügen – wie naiv von mir" Fenrir schien gewissermaßen von sich selbst enttäuscht zu sein. Allerdings wusste Draco, dass der Werwolf seine Enttäuschung spielte. Vermutlich hatte er sogar noch gehofft er würde fliehen; dieser sadistische Dreckskerl! Und wie sadistisch er war! Mit seinen spitzen krallenartigen Nägeln kniff er dem Blonden in die bereits wund geschlagene Pobacke.

„Au!" Draco fühlte wie die Nägel seine Haut aufgerissen hatten und warmes Blut lief. Beschämt über seinen Ausruf wand er sich mit dem Blick zu seiner linken – weg von Fenrir, weg von diesem Spiegel. Der Werwolf spielte mit ihm und Draco war es leid, zumal er sowieso immer verlor. Hoffentlich würde dieses Tier dann die Lust an ihm verlieren!

Doch anders als erwartet hatte Greyback nicht vor von dem Jungen abzulassen und beugte sich sogar nach unten um das Blut von seiner Wunde wegzulecken. „Weg da!" quiekte Draco beinahe, erschrocken und mit der Hüfte am Wackeln. „Nein" war die Antwort bevor die Hüfte zum Stillstand gezwungen wurde und er hinter sich den warmen Atem des Anderen spüren konnte:

„Gibt es etwas Besseres als den jungen Malfoy sein Eigen zu nennen? Zwar darf ich dich nicht beißen, das wird mich aber nicht davon abhalten Jedem zu zeigen das du nun mir gehörst"

Bei diesen Worten glitt die raue Hand des Mannes über die zarte blasse Haut des Jüngeren. Die Berührung war leicht, scheinbar ehrfürchtig und schärfte die Sinne des Blonden.

Plötzlich wurde sein rechtes Bein angehoben und Fenrir drehte sich, und auch Draco, frontal zum Spiegel. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" Eine Antwort blieb aus und stattdessen betrachtete das Reinblut ihre Ebenbilder im Spiegel. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich, denn Fenrir hatte sein Kinn auf die rechte Schulter Dracos gelegt und fixierte den Malfoysprößling über das Spiegelbild. Ganz ruhig, dachte Draco nur, er hat gerade gesagt, dass er dich nicht beißen darf!

Fenrirs links Hand bewegte sich immer noch über seinen Hintern, doch hatte der Blonde nicht damit gerechnet, dass einer der langen kräftigen Finge zwischen die Pobacke geschoben werden würde. Er würde nicht…? In diesem Moment zog der Schüler scharf die Luft ein als sein Muskel auseinander gedrückt wurde. Diese Bestie wagte es ihn auf diese Weise anzufassen! Wie gerne würde er ihn mit einem Zauber aus dem Fenster befördern, einige Meter in die Tiefe! Abgesehen davon das Greyback seinen Zauber mit Leichtigkeit kontern würde, konnte Draco sich nicht einmal bewegen. Auf einem Bein stehend konnte er lediglich wenige Zentimeter vor und zurück hüpfen; durch den Schreck allerdings hing er nun nur noch an der Kette nach vorne gebeugt.

Als ob dieser Umstand nicht schlimm genug wäre begann sich der Finger in seinem Inneren zu bewegen. Jedes Mal, wenn er über seine Prostata strich, was durch Fenrirs dicken Finger und Dracos anspannungsbedingte Enge bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung der Fall war, schüttelte es den Jüngeren. Sein Körper begann ihn zu betrügen und das Spiegelbild erinnerte ihn in jeder Sekunde die er hinschaute daran. Blut begann in seine Körpermitte zu laufen und beschämt verfärbten sich seine Wangen rot als er sah wie sein Penis sich erhob – durch die rektale Penetration eines Monsters…

Er wollte den Blick abwenden, diesem erbärmlichen Anblick entfliehen, doch ruhten seine Augen unentwegt auf seinem Spiegelbild. Er sah sich selbst, keuchend, mit roten Wangen, wässrigen Blick und einer Spur Speichel heruntertropfend. Es fühlte sich an als würde er nicht mehr genügend Luft durch die Nase bekommen weswegen er nur noch durch den Mund atmete.

„Kleines Häschen, ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig"

Mit einem Gefühl der Leere entfernte sich der Finger aus seinem Inneren. „Nein... bitte…" Die Stimme von Draco klang geschwächt und war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Reichte ihm das nicht schon? Diese Intimität war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt er dürfe sie nur mit seiner Verlobt erleben. Und Greyback war mit Gewissheit nicht seine Verlobte! Dieser öffnete mit einer Hand seine Hose und schob sich näher an sein Opfer.

Draco konnte es fühlen: das erhitzte Fleisch hinter ihm. Der Penis Fenrirs drückte gegen seinen Rücken und gab ihm eine deutliche Vorstellung von Länge und Breite. Er schluchzte. „Bitte…" Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch der ungehört blieb als Fenrir nun auch das andere Bein anhob und Draco nach hinten gegen den Werwolf fiel. Der Mann war doppelt so breit wie er selbst und schien riesig im Vergleich zum Reinblut. Durch die neu gewonnene Höhe konnte er die Arme wenigstens etwas anwinkeln – ein kleiner Vorteil, denn stattdessen konnte er nun sehen wie Fenrirs Erektion gegen seinen Muskel lehnte.

Fenrir drückte sein Glied durch den Rektalmuskel. Während der Werwolf sich der Enge zu erfreuen schien bog Draco den Rücken durch und verzog unter schmerzerfüllten Geräuschen das eigentlich hübsche Gesicht zu einer Fratze während nun die ersten Tränen über die Wange liefen. Sein Ebenbild im Spiegel sehend, keuchend und das Blut über Fenrirs Penis laufend, fühlte er sich als müsse er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. Nein! Das durfte er nicht! Wer wusste schon was dieses Monster sonst mit ihm anstellen würde. Dracos Gedanken spielten verrückt aber er war sich sicher der Greifer würde etwas noch Schlimmeres finden um ihn zu bestrafen sollte er das Bewusstsein verlieren.

„Wie erwartet…" drang die rauchige Stimme des Älteren an seine Ohren „…eng und unberührt. Freu dich Draco, sein erstes Mal vergisst man nie" Greybacks Stimme war ebenfalls von einem leichten Keuchen begleitet während er unermüdlich weiter in den Körper von Lucius' Sohn vorstieß. Das Blut welches über seinen Penis lief hatte eine ebenso befriedigende Wirkung als würde es seine Zunge benetzen. Viele noble Familien hatte er zerstört indem er die jüngsten Mitglieder der Familie gebissen hatte. Draco war bereits zu alt um in dieses Schema zu passen und der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm verboten den Jungen zu beißen – es würde zu viele Probleme geben, wenn er erst einmal wieder in Hogwarts sei. Doch andere Einschränkungen gab es nicht. Fenrir wollte den jungen Malfoy haben, ihn besitzen und der Zauberergemeinde zeigen was er von diesem Geschwätz der Reinblütigkeit hielt. Wenn Draco seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte würde ihn nicht einmal mehr der Dunkle Lord schützen und solange würde er die Zeit nutzen sein neues Spielzeug gefügig zu machen.

„Ahhh!" Der laute Aufschrei Dracos zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah wie der Junge kam. Das Zusammenziehen der inneren Organe beim Höhepunkt presste auf Greybacks Penis und nach Draco folgte der Werwolf als er die Inneren Darmwände des Anderen mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit bedeckte.

Der Brustkorb des Blonden hob und senkte sich als er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Den Körper hatte er kurz vor der Ejakulation nach vorne geneigt als würde er sich vor Schmerzen krümmen. Den Kopf hatte er beschämt gesenkt und als der den Blick erneut hob sah er, dass er sein Spiegelbild getroffen hatte und auch einige kleinere Tropfen hatte er selbst abbekommen auf Grund der nach vorne gebeugten Position. Doch was seinen Blick noch mehr fesselte war als der Greifer sein Glied aus dem Leib Dracos herauszog und eine Mischung aus dem eigenem Blut und Fenrirs Sperma aus ihm heraustropfte.

Der Greifer lies von ihm ab und kaum spürte Draco den Boden unter seinen Füßen gaben seine Beine nach. „Relaschio" Die Fesseln an den Handgelenken wurden gesprengt und der Blonde fiel auf den Boden in die Mischung der beiden Körperflüssigkeiten. Es klebte und war eklig und doch konnte der Schüler keine Kraft finden sich zu erheben. Am liebsten hätte er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen versteckt und geweint. Diese waren nun allerdings mit Sperma und Blut bedeckt und er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor dem Werwolf weinen.

„Ich… komme nicht hoch" flüsterte er. Fenrirs feines Gehör nahm die Worte dennoch wahr und als er näher herantrat weiteten sich die die grauen Augen Dracos' „Nein… bitte… ich…" Er hob den Reinblüter wie eine Braut hoch und spürte wie dieser sich klein machte, zitternd und ängstlich was nun mit ihm passieren würde. Wirklich wie ein Häschen, dachte er amüsiert und verließ das Turmzimmer um den Jungen in sein Schlafgemach zu bringen.

Kaum lag er im Bett rollte Draco sich zusammen. Erst als Greyback das Zimmer verlassen hatte konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Warum?" flüsterte er zu sich selbst „Warum ich?" Das war alles die Schuld seines Vaters! Wenn er den Dunklen Lord nicht enttäuscht hätte, dann…

Es fiel ihm wieder ein: Sein Vater, seine Mutter… beide waren weg und er saß mit Todessern und diesem Monster in seinem Zuhause fest. Die Ferien waren noch lang und Greyback übertraf sich bereits selbst was Folter und Schmerz anging – er würde die Ferien nicht überleben…

Weinend, mit den Gedanken daran wie er wohl sterben würde, fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, begleitet von Alpträumen in denen er das zuvor geschehene erneut durchleben musste.

 **Wuhu! Das erste Mal Sex in einer FF geschrieben :D Und herrje, das ist gar nicht so leicht! Man möchte nicht ins vulgäre abrutschen, wenn man es beschreibt, man möchte aber auch keine medizinischen Prozesse abtippen. Ich hoffe trotzdem dass es für das erste Mal akzeptabel ist^^**

 **Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Fenrir sich recht großer Beliebtheit erfreut (ich finde sowieso, dass dieser Person des Harry Potter Universums viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird). Folglich überlege ich das nächste Chapter voll und ganz unserem Werwolf zu widmen :D**


	7. Unter Todessern (Fenrir Chapter)

**Content: Gewalt(?)**

 **Oh man, da ist man seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr krank und dann ausgerechnet, wenn man einen wichtigen Einstufungstest in der Uni schreiben muss x_x**

 **Zum Glück haben Dinge wie Krankheit oder Alkohol nur Einfluss auf meine Deutschkenntnisse xD (Ja, ich musste für dieses Kapitel tatsächlich Wörter nachschauen weil mir diese nicht in Deutsch sondern nur in Englisch eingefallen sind x_x )**

 **Trotzdem war mir danach dieses kleine ‚Special-Chapter' zu schreiben - für Phoenix Feather, die bereits mit dem Fan-Fähnchen am schwenken war :D**

Nun, wo Draco schlief und Greyback sich zurück nach unten zu den anderen Todessern gesellte, wurde er mit unterschiedlichen Reaktionen begrüßt. Die einen warfen ihm abwertende Blicke zu während die anderen ihn interessiert beäugten. Sowohl das eine als auch das andere war er gewöhnt. Und wer konnte es jenen verübeln, die nun einen Graul gegen ihn hegten – schließlich hatte er ihresgleichen gedemütigt und jeder von ihnen wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war.

Peter Pettigrew hockte versteckt zwischen den Todessern und machte sich noch kleiner als er sowieso schon war nachdem Fenrirs kalter Blick ihn traf. „Widerliche lüsterne Petze" schnalzte der Werwolf mit der Zunge. Glaubte die Ratte wirklich er hätte ihn nicht gehört? Tiere der Kategorie Canis hatten ein exzellent ausgeprägtes Gehör. „Schien ja wild herzugehen" lachte Scabior, der sich mit einigen anderen Greifern, Augustus Rookwood und Antonin Dolohows zusammengetan hatte. Und auch Marcus Flint, der ehemalige Quidditchkapitän von Slytherin hatte sich interessiert zu der Gruppe gesellt. Sein Blick war auf dem Werwolf fixiert und er beugte sich leicht nach vorne als Greyback an ihm vorbeiging und sich neben seinem Greiferkollegen auf dem großen Sofa niederließ. „Ihr verhaltet euch wie ein Fan-Club" schnalzte der Mann mit dem grauen Haar. Gerade Antonin schien besonderes Interesse an den jüngsten Geschehnissen im Turmzimmer zu hegen. Sich über die Zunge leckend stieß er die Frage „Was genau ist passiert?" hervor. Er hoffte auf interessante Details, über Beschreibungen von Dracos Angst und seinen Schreien.

Als wäre dies ein Stichwort standen die anderen Todesser angewidert auf. Sie hatten das Gefühl gleich ungewollte Informationen zu hören – einen Umstand den sie möglichst vermeiden wollten. Die wenigsten mochten Lucius Malfoy, doch viele von ihnen kannten Draco bereits aus Zeiten vor Hogwarts und keiner von ihnen wollte nun erfahren was diese Bestie mit ihm angestellt hatte.

Bevor sie sich versahen hatten sie das große Kaminzimmer für sich. Ideal für einige interessante Erzählungen, doch Fenrir machte keine Anstalten etwas zu erzählen. „Die Ratte hat euch vermutlich schon mehr als genug erzählt"

"Pettigrew kann man nicht glauben" entfuhr es Flint. "Es wäre schön..." "Pech für euch." Fenrirs Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Doch Flint war noch mehr an Draco interessiert als Antonin. Der Blick des trollartigen Jungen sprach Bände als er mit einem "Dann werde ich eigene Erfahrungen mit ihm machen" aufstand.

Scabior wusste was kommen würde. Er kannte Greyback gut genug um ein Stück von ihm wegzurücken. "Na toll..." murmelte er nur noch als der Werwolf sich neben ihm erhob. Der Kopf wurde weggeneigt und wenn Jemand fragte würde er sagen er hätte nichts gesehen. Sie seien Freunde wäre übertrieben gewesen, doch die Arbeit verband und man erzählte sich das ein oder andere. Allerdings konnte der Zauberer die Gefühlswelt Greybacks besser verstehen als er es selbst tat. Fenrir hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt ein wildes Tier könne nicht fühlen, es gäbe sich lediglich den eigenen Trieben hin.

Die aktuelle Situation deutete auf etwas Anderes hin, denn der Mann hatte einen großen Satz nach vorne gemacht und Flint von hinten heruntergerissen als dieser sich zum Schlafgemach des Blonden aufmachen wollte.

Die gelben Nägel hatten sich in den Hals des Jungen gebohrt als er ihn mit dem Knie auf dem Boden fixierte. "Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen nicht einmal daran zu denken mein Eigentum anzufassen" knurrte er und bog den kleinen Finger der linken Hand nach hinten bis es knackte. Greybacks 'Anhänger' verzogen das Gesicht; der Mann wusste wirklich wie man Jemanden ohne Magie foltern konnte! Und es hörte nicht mit einem Finger auf. Unter erneutem Knacken und Aufschreien Flints arbeitete sich Greyback durch alle zehn Finger - und manche, wie den Mittelfinger, brach er sogar mehrmals.

Am Ende hingen die Finger des ehemaligen Slytherinschülers scheinbar lose an der Handfläche, gebogen wie abstrakte Kunst. "Lass dir das eine Lehre sein" Er packte ihn am Kragen und warf ihn in den Flur wo erneut ein lauter schmerzerfüllter Schrei zu hören war als der Junge auf den gebrochenen Fingern landete.

"Das bedeutet wohl erst einmal kein Quidditch mehr" Deutlich amüsiert klang die Stimme Augustus der die Show erfreut mit angesehen hatte. Es hatte nur etwas zu knabbern gefehlt. Flint mochte aus einer Reinblütigen Familie kommen und auch mit den Blacks verwand sein - wer war es nicht? Auf jeden Fall war er nicht vom größeren Interesse und niemand würde es wagen dem Dunklen Lord davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Trotzdem verließ Greyback das Zimmer. Er brauchte frische Luft. Draußen im Garten setzte die Sonne zur Flucht hinter dem Horizont an und mit ihr hielt ein lauwarmer abendlicher Sommerwind Einzug. "Nette Darbietung" klatschte es hinter ihm. Scabior war ihm gefolgt.

"Du hast nicht einmal hingesehen."

"Die Schreie waren nicht zu überhören"

"Hm..."

"Der Malfoy-Junge hat es dir wirklich angetan was?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Das du wegen ihm so die Contenance verlierst..."

"Ich wollte nur meinen Besitz verteidigen."

"Deinen Besitz soso"

"Du glaubst mir nicht?"

"Ich glaube, dass mehr dahintersteckt. Du warst bis jetzt nie so fixiert auf Jemanden. Deine Handlungen waren sonst eher impulsiv"

Tsk! Was wollte Scabior von ihm hören? Geschwätz von Liebe? Verbundenheit? Schwachsinn! "Ich tobe mich aus, das ist alles. Warum soll ich mich auf die Suche nach Jemanden machen mit dem ich sexuelle Interessen teile, wenn man mir mit dem Malfoy-Burschen ein Spielzeug in die Hand gibt? Sobald er seine Pflicht erfüllt hat beiße ich ihn."

"Und genau das meine ich. Du hängst dich ziemlich rein um den Jungen besitzen zu können" Konnte er es nicht einfach lassen? Genervt stieß Fenrir einen Seuftzer aus. Er wusste worauf Scabior hinaus wollte, er fürchtete Fenrir würde den Dunklen Lord durch sein Handeln verärgern, wenn er die reine Blutlinie der Malfoys zerstörte. Warum sollte es das nasenlose Gesicht interessieren?

"Lass uns ein Spiel spielen!"

"Bitte nicht..."

Fenrir verdrehte nun sichtlich genervt die Augen was seinem Gegenüber nicht zu interessieren schien.

"Impulsgedanken! In welcher Situation stellst du dir den Jungen gerade vor?"

"Angekettet, die Augen Verbunden in engem Lack gekleidet. Willig und demütig. Reicht das?"

"Und wie!" Zufrieden klopfte er dem Größeren auf die Schulter bevor er zurück ins Anwesen ging und Greyback alleine im Garten stehen ließ. Was sollte das?

Der warme Abendwind fegte durch die Haare im Gesicht, am Kopf und Brustbereich; ein wohliges Gefühl vergleichbar mit dem Wind der durch das Fell fegte, wenn er auf Jagd war. Dieser verdammte Scabior! Wegen seinem blöden Spiel bekam Fenrir diese Vorstellung nun nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. "Die Ferien haben gerade erst begonnen..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst als wollte er seine Anspannung und unaufhaltsame Vorfreude unterdrücken "... es gibt noch genügend Zeit sich auszuprobieren." Doch dafür musste auch er sich ausruhen. Nächste Nacht würde Vollmond sein, er sollte diese also für genügend Schlaf nutzen.

In seinem Schlafgemach bettete sich der Mann zur Ruhe und während Draco noch immer von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde gelangte Fenrir in seinen Träumen zu neuen Plänen was er mit seinem Spielzeug alles tun konnte. Und wie immer kam ihm der Vollmond bei seinem Vorhaben ganz gelegen...

 **Tja ein kurzer Einblick in die Geschehnisse, wenn Draco schläft. Auch die Todesser stehen dem Ganzen zwiegespalten gegenüber.**

 **Und ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen obwohl er (verhältnismäßig) kurz ist. Leider fehlt mir immer die Geduld viel zu schreiben, wenn ich krank bin. Aber dafür ist es doch noch recht viel geworden (dafür, dass ich wie immer einfach drauf los geschrieben habe xD)**

 **Jetzt gehe ich mir eine große Kanne Tee holen, räume weiter die Wohnung auf und fahre dann nach Köln zu meinem Englischeinstufungstest ._.**

 **Ich wünsche euch allen eine angenehme Woche**


	8. Wolfsgeheul

**Content: Werwolf-Sex, Knotting**

 **Ihr ahnt es vllt schon aber die kommenden Kapitel werden zum Großteil versauten Sex beinhalten :'D**

Dieses Wunde Gefühl am Hintern, Draco hätte nie im Leben gedacht jemals zu wissen wie es sich genau anfühlen würde. In Slytherin hatten bereits einige Jungs miteinander herum ‚experimentiert', doch nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen den Penis eines Mannes in seinem Hintern zu spüren. Die Nacht und der Traum in welchem er die letzten Stunden immer wieder erlebte, wie in einer Endlosschleife, hatte ihn auf schmerzlichste Art daran erinnert. Sein erstes Mal… er hatte sein erstes Mal an Greyback verloren. Der Blonde lag seitlich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett während er auf die smaragdgrüne Wand, mit der Wandtäfelung aus schwarzer Esche am unteren Teil, starrte. Die schweren Vorhänge waren achtlos zugezogen und kleine Lichtstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg in das sonst finstere Zimmer. Es war also hell draußen…

Er versuchte sich mit den Armen von der Matratze nach oben zu stoßen, die immer noch geschwächt waren und nachgaben kaum hatte er sie durchgestreckt. Nach dem vierten Mal gab er auf. „Dann bleibe ich eben liegen" nuschelte er in das große Kopfkissen nachdem er mit dem Gesicht voran erneut darauf gelandet war. Er würde einfach den Tag im Bett verbringen und so dem Werwolf aus dem Weg gehen! Allerdings war dieser bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Die Tür ging auf und der Blonde schaute wieder in Richtung der Wand neben dem Fenster. Er schlief, war nicht ansprechbar und vielleicht würde man ihn in Ruhe lassen.

„Dein Atem ist zu schwer zum Schlafen" brummte er wissend.

Draco riss die Augen auf und sein Körper zuckte kurz zusammen. Warum? Was wollte er? Reichte ihm gestern nicht?

Scheinbar nicht, denn Fenrir trat näher an das Bett heran und schaute sich den Rücken des Jüngeren an: so hell, makellos und…weich. Der Mann fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Wirbelsäule des entblößten Rückens nach und Draco wagte gar nicht sich zu bewegen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Greyback sein Zittern bemerkte.

„Ich habe heute etwas Dringendes zu erledigen. Sei also ein braver Junge bis ich wieder zurück bin"

Die Berührung an seinem Rücken verschwand und der Werwolf verließ den Raum nachdem er im Türrahmen noch „Du wirst heute Nacht bei mir bleiben" ankündigte.

Bis zum Mittag lag Draco im Bett. Er weinte, verfluchte seinen Vater für diese Situation und wünschte sich seine Mutter. Inzwischen hatte er Hunger und Kopfschmerzen bekommen. „Ich hole mir schnell etwas zu Essen und dann leg ich mich wieder hin" Aufstehen gelang besser als am Morgen und leise schlich sich Draco, der vorher seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte, durch das Anwesen bis in die Küche. Dort kam ihm Marcus Flint entgegen und die Finger des ehemaligen Quidditchkapitäns zogen sofort Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie waren verdreht, gebogen und gebrochen. „Das ist alles deine schuld!" fuhr ihn der kräftig gebaute, trollähnliche Mann an. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht" Der Blonde war verwirrt, was war letzte Nacht passiert während er im Bett lag? Verunsichert machte er einige Schritte zurück bis er gegen Jemanden stieß. „Oh, Verzeihung!" entschuldigte er sich hastig noch während er den Blick zu der Person hob die er angestoßen hatte. Scabior stand hinter ihm und trotz des abgetragenen Mantels und einer Erscheinung die einem heimatlosem Streuner gleich kam war sein Auftreten selbstbewusst als er Draco an den Schultern griff und ihn zur Seite schob. „Was sagt man dazu", seine Stimme war ruhig und der Blick drückte antriebslose Verwunderung aus „Wollte dir niemand mit deinem kleinen Problemchen helfen? Lass dir das eine Lehre sein." Die letzten Worte endeten in einem bedrohlichen Flüstern bevor der Mann mit den dünnen dunklem Haar sich herumdrehte, einen Arm um Draco legte und ihn mit sich zog ohne auch nur einmal Anstalten gemacht zu haben dem jungen Todesser helfen zu wollen.

In der Küche stürzte Draco sich auf das Essen welches übriggeblieben war. Er fühlte sich als würde er verhungern! Scabior hingegen hatte sich an die marmorfarbene Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, die auf dem schwarzen Holz einen starken Kontrast bildete. „Flint wird wohl eine Weile nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen sein" Draco schaute von seinem Essen auf. Er hatte doch nichts getan! Der Blonde schluckte das Essen in seinem Mund herunter bevor er dem Mann antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht was sein Problem ist aber…"

„Sein Problem ist, dass der Junge sein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht halten kann. Er meinte er müsse sich in Dinge einmischen die ihn nichts angehen. Und Greyback mag es nicht, wenn man sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischt."

Dann hatte er ihn also so zugerichtet. Bei dem Gedanken an Flints Finger versuchte er die eigenen in den Ärmeln des Pyjamas zu verstecken – eine Geste die nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Es war lediglich eine Warnung. Nachdem der ‚liebe' Pettigrew die Geschehnisse aus dem Turmzimmer verteilt hat wie ein Marktschreier seine Angebote"

Draco wurde blass. Peter Pettigrew hatte was?! Dieser kleine, miese… Oh, er würde ihm den Mund zugenäht zaubern! Jetzt wusste jeder davon und sobald seine Eltern wieder zurück wären würde man sie darüber informieren. Der Blonde atmete tief ein, er musste sich beruhigen und durfte nicht die Contenance verlieren. Um Pettigrew würde er sich später kümmern. Zuerst einmal musste er Greyback aus dem Weg gehen und seinen Zauberstab zurück beschaffen. Diesen hatte der Werwolf ihm nach seiner misslungenen Flucht scheinbar abgenommen. „Scabior… mein Zauberstab…"

„Ist in Fenrirs Besitz"

„In seinem Zimmer?"

„Ich glaube eher, dass er ihn bei sich trägt"

Der Werwolf war nicht dumm und er schien Draco ebenso wenig zu trauen wie vice versa. „Ich brauche ihn" murmelte Draco gedankenverloren als er überlegte ob der den Werwolf austricksen konnte. Greyback wollte die Nacht mit ihm verbringen und vielleicht konnte Draco ihm dann den Zauberstab entlocken. Er konnte einen Schlaftrunk mischen, dafür benötigte er keine Zauberei!

Scabior zog skeptisch eine Braue nach oben. Er konnte sich denken was Draco gerade dachte – ein Zauberstab war mitunter das wertvollste Gut eines Zauberers. Natürlich überlegte man immer zuerst wie man diesen im Falle einer Entwendung zurückbekam bevor man sich einen neuen kaufte.

„Du willst ihm deinen Zauberstab entlocken?"

„Er will mich heute Abend sowieso bei sich haben…"

„Wie bitte?!"

Die Stimme des Mannes wurde laut und Draco, der die Information nur leise von sich gegeben hatte, zuckte zusammen als die lauten Worte erneut ein Stechen im Kopf auslösten.

„Nicht so laut!"

Scabior stieß sich von der Arbeitsfläche ab und riss einen Stuhl zu sich auf den er sich gegenüber von Draco fallen ließ. „Du weißt aber was heute ist oder?" flüsterte er nun nach vorne gebeugt. Was sollte schon sein? Der Mann wirkte total verrückt und als der Jüngere den Kopf schüttelte verfinsterte sich der Blick seines Gegenübers.

„Heute Nacht ist Vollmond."

Draco blieb das Essen im Hals stecken, seine Augen wurden groß und waren angsterfüllt. Greyback wollte ihn in einer Vollmondnacht bei sich haben? „Aber… Aber der Dunkle Lord hat gesagt er dürfe mich nicht beißen" Seine Stimme war ein heiseres flüstern. Die Kenntnis über eine Vollmondnacht mit Draco löste mehr Angst in ihm aus als Voldemort es je gekonnt hätte. „Was soll ich tun?" Unsicher schaute Draco sich immer wieder zur Tür um aus Angst Jemand würde ihn packen und einsperren bis Greyback zurück war.

„Bete, dass du die Nacht überlebst…"

Der Mann erhob sich und alles in Draco schrie förmlich ‚Nein! Bitte lass mich nicht alleine!' Doch er war alleine damit, denn niemand würde den beiden vermutlich beiwohnen, wenn der Werwolf seinem Inneren Monster freie Hand ließ. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

Stunden vergingen in denen der Schüler stumm am Tisch saß und sich nicht rührte. Die Nachricht über Dracos Verbleib über die kommende Nacht hatte sich herumgesprochen. Der Vater von Vincent Crabbe, Crabbe Sr., wanderte aufgebracht durch das Kaminzimmer „Diese Bestie geht zu weit!" Um ihn herum saßen die Eltern von Dracos Mitschülern – alle Todesser, die Draco bereits aus Kindertagen kannten.

„Der arme Draco… und das obwohl er eine solche Angst vor Werwölfen hat"

„Nott, wir können ihn Greyback nicht einfach so überlassen!"

„Und was sollen wir tun? Wir sind nicht berechtigt uns einzumischen"

„Der Dunkle Lord würde wütend werden"

Die Diskussion hielt bis in den späten Abend an doch zu einer Einigung kamen sie nicht. Immer wieder schaute einer von ihnen nach Draco, der sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt hatte und in einem schockähnlichen Zustand wirkte. Die erste Regung zeigte sich als Greyback zurückkam und ihn aufforderte mitzukommen.

Der Sohn Lucius' erhob sich. Seine Schritte wirkten sicherer als sein Verstand, der immer wieder ‚Flieh! Lauf!' schrie. Wortlos schritten beide in den kalten Keller. Er war leer und durch ein kleines Fenster drang Mondlicht hinein.

Die Gittertür rastete ein und Draco konnte hören wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde welcher ihn mit dem Werwolf in dieser Zelle einsperrte. „Du weißt was heute Nacht passieren wird nicht wahr Junge?" Der Mann drehte der Tür den Rücken zu und beide standen sich nun gegenüber.

„Bitte…" fiepte Draco den Tränen nah „Ich will nicht… Ich…"

„Sei still!" Fenrir trat auf ihn zu bis beide im Schein des Mondlichtes standen „Es beginnt." Mit einem lauten Knacken brach der erste Knochen als Greybacks Körper sich neuformierte. Die enganliegende Kleidung riss und dem bereits stark behaartem Mann wuchsen immer mehr Haare während unter der Haut die Bewegungen der Knochen zu erkennen war.

Draco wollte weg! Er rannte um den Werwolf herum zur Tür und versuchte verzweifelt sie zu öffnen. Hätte er doch nur seinen Zauberstab! Der Blonde wollte sich herumdrehen und schauen ob er Schlüssel oder Zauberstab in der zerrissenen Kleidung auf dem Boden erspähen konnte. Doch als er sich umdrehte war das erste was er erblickte dunkle Augen, eine Wolfsschnauze und lange spitze Zähne. Die großen grau-silbernen Pranken stützten sich an der Gittertür ab und hielten Draco zwischen sich. Er hatte Angst laut zu atmen, ein Geräusch von sich zu geben und fürchtete alles würde Greyback nun zu einem Angriff verleiten. Dieser kam mit seiner Schnauze immer näher an den Slytherin heran und als Draco es nicht mehr aushielt stürmte er unter dem Arm des Wolfes hindurch. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab oder Greybacks; irgendetwas um sich zu verteidigen! Er erblickte den des Werwolfes und wollte sich gerade im Lauf bücken um ihn an sich zu bringen als ihn eine Pranke an der rechten Körperseite traf und ihn gegen die linke Kellerwand warf. Von der Wand fiel er auf den Bauch und der Werwolf hatte sich bereits über ihm positioniert. Trotzdem versuchte er wegzukriechen und etwas Distanz zwischen sich und die Bestie zu bringen – bis Greyback seine linke vordere Pfote auf den unteren Rückenbereich Dracos positionierte um ihn daran zu hindern weiter zu kriechen.

Die feuchte Nase der Schnauze drückte gegen den Nacken des Jungen und das silbrig-graue Haare kitzelte auf der nackten Haut während der Blonde den Luftzug des Ein- und Ausatmens auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. Fenrir… beschnupperte ihn? Die Pfote auf seinem Rücken scharte und versuchte seine Hose nach unten zu ziehen. Oh nein! Der Blick wurde soweit es ihm möglich war nach hinten geneigt, denn der Werwolf verbot ihm mit Druck auf seinen Rücken sich umzudrehen.

Was Draco sah reichte im vollkommen. Zwischen den Hinterbeinen des großen Wolfes hing das leicht rötliche Glied. Aus Angst was kommen würde versuchte Draco nun erneut wegzukriechen und merkte nicht wie er sich, durch den Druck der Pfote, selbst seine Hose auszog. Der Wolf drückte seine Schnauze gegen den Hintern des Jüngeren während die feuchte Zunge seinen Muskel anfeuchtete. „Nicht! Hör auf!" Der stemmte eine Hand gegen die Stirn des Werwolfes und wollte ihn von sich schieben – vergebens. Greyback war als Mensch schon viel stärker als er. Wieso sollte es als Werwolf anders sein? Dieser schob inzwischen seinen Unterleib gegen den Hintern des Malfoys und das schmerzvolle Gefühl des Auseinanderreißens breitete sich in ihm aus. Er war immer noch wund von zuvor was die Situation nicht angenehmer machte. Ganz im Gegenteil: Die schnellen kräftigen Stöße fühlten sich an als würde der Mann seine inneren Organe neu justieren. Er fühlte sich als müsste er sich jeden Augenblick übergeben.

„AH!" Was war denn nun los? Innen drückte etwas auf seine Darmwände und es war als würde der Penis Fenrirs weiter anschwellen und dann fühlte er die warme Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren welche durch den angeschwollenen Penis nicht nach außen dringen konnte. Stattdessen bewegte sich die Bestie weiter und schien sich noch tiefer in den Blonden vorschieben zu wollen obwohl ihre Hüften bereits aufeinandertrafen. Ein zweites und ein drittes Mal erleichterte sich der Werwolf während das Reinblut weinend unter zuckte. Er fühlte sich voll an, als hätte er zu Halloween in Hogwarts ordentlich bei den Naschereien zugegriffen.

Der Werwolf zog sich zurück und Draco, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte wurde kurz mit nach hinten gezogen bevor der Eichelschwellkörper sich genügend zurückgebildet hatte und die beiden sich voneinander trennten. Unter den beiden formte sich eine weißliche Pfütze als das Ejakulat endlich den Körper verlassen konnte.

Vollmond war vorbei und Greyback musste sich unter erneuten Knochenbrüchen zurückverwandeln. Einen Umstand, denn der Schüler nur mit verschwommenen Blick wahrnahm. Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, die leicht gespreizten Beine gaben ihm Halt und die Arme hatten vermutlich keine Kraft mehr ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Für ihn am peinlichsten war das sein eigener Penis inzwischen nach Berührung schrie. Der Werwolf hatte immer wieder seine Prostata getroffen und der Schmerz hatte ihn davon abgehalten Erlösung zu finden.

„Ein wahrlich hübscher Anblick" Die raue Stimme gab ihm eine Gänsehaut und als Fenrir seine Pobacken spreizte und einen Blick in den geweiteten Muskel hinein in den Körper warf, wimmerte Draco auf Grund der Berührung. Seine Sinne waren bereits an einem überempfindlichen Punkt angekommen. Er war froh als die Berührung verschwunden war, die seinen Körper nur noch mehr erhitzte. Doch Greyback ließ ihn nicht einfach im kalten Keller! Nachdem er die Tür geöffnet und seinen und Dracos Zauberstab an sich gebracht hatte hob er den Jüngeren auch. Der verwunderte Aufschrei glich mehr einem willigen Aufstöhnen was Draco den Spott Fenrirs einbrachte als dieser mit einem „Es scheint dir gefallen zu haben" reagierte während er ihn den Flur entlang trug – an seinem Schlafgemach vorbei einige Türen weiter.

 **Wo wird Fenrir den armen Draco wohl hinbringen? Tja, das wird man wohl erst im nächsten Chapter sehen :D**


	9. Badespaß

**Neues Chapter und mir geht es endlich gesundheitlich besser^^ Auch das Ergebnis für den Englischtest habe ich bekommen: Ich darf dieses Semester in den Kurs „English for Academic and Professional Contexts" :D Aber jetzt zur FF:**

 **Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht komplett zufrieden bin, weil ich das Gefühl habe es wirkt so sprunghaft und spontan – dabei ist es genau das was ich wollte (wenn man sich nicht entscheiden kann _ ) Wundert euch also nicht, wenn Aktionen plötzlich und ziellos wirken ^_^**

 **Content: Fingering, nasser Werwolf (Haha), Nacktheit, Lewdness (wie ist noch mal der deutsche Begriff? Wollust, Verlangen oder so? :'D)**

Draco verkrampfte sich als der Werwolf, der ihn gerade auf dem Arm trug, an seinem Schlafgemach vorbeischritt. Stattdessen kam er ein paar Türen weiter zum Stillstand. Das Badezimmer? Nun, alles war besser als nackt im Flur zu stehen! Greyback hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht den jungen Malfoy wieder anzuziehen… oder sich selbst. Und während Dracos fror ging von dem Greifer eine unglaubliche Körperwärme aus. Ob es an der Körperbehaarung lag? Durch die Akzeptanz des Werwolfdaseins hatte Fenrir nicht nur innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich einigen Menschlichkeiten abgeschworen.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und gab den Blick auf weiße Marmorwände und –Fliesen frei. Magisch entfachten die schwarzen Kerzen in den silbernen Kerzenständern und dem schwarzen Kronleuchter welche den Raum in warmes Licht tauchten. Im Zentrum des Bodens befand sich ein großer schwarzer Teppich mit silberner Stickerei, daneben eine Chaiselongue. Fenrir legte ihn auf dem schwarzen Möbelstück aus Wildleder ab bevor er sich umdrehte und zwei Stufen gegenüber emporstieg wo die Wanne in den Boden eingelassen war.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der Blonde einen Blick auf den Körper des Werwolfs erhaschen konnte nachdem dieser sich so oft am Leib des Reinbluts ergötzt hatte. Zwischen den grauen Haaren auf dem breiten Rücken des Mannes schienen unzählige Narben hindurch. Auch die Muskeln waren deutlich zu erkennen und klar definiert. Ohne diese animalische Körperbehaarung, die scharfen Zähne und Fingernägel und diese Augen wäre Greyback wohl ein recht ansehnlicher Mann – wäre er… menschlicher. Dracos Blick war auf den Mann fixiert als dieser sich hinhockte und das Wasser aufdrehte. Jede Bewegung wurde sorgsam beobachtet; zum einen aus Angst was passieren würde und zum anderen aus einer gewissen Faszination heraus. Und auch wenn der Blonde in solchen Dingen unerfahren war wusste er, dass seine Erektion die Gedankengänge beeinflusste. Sonst würde er mit Sicherheit nicht so interessiert sein. Was scherte es ihn ob Fenrir Greyback Narben alter Kämpfe hatte? Oder das er körperlich so fit war wie es bereits jeder vermutete? Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verbannen bevor er sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position begab. Die nackten Füße glitten über den weichen Teppich und immer wieder versuchte er Druck auszuüben. Leider schien es nicht so als könnten seine Füße ihn tragen und sein Hintern schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung.

Plötzlich sah er ein weiteres Fußpaar auf dem Teppich stehen. Sein Blick glitt vorsichtig nach oben und bereits auf der Höhe der Knie dachte er daran den Unterleib auszublenden. Anders als geplant blieb sein Blick genau dort hängen. So groß… dachte er und bei dem Gedanken DAS in seinem Körper gehabt zu haben… Beschämt schaute er zur Seite. Diese Situation war mehr als unangenehm! Der Werwolf beugte sich zu ihm und die kräftigen Arme wurden um den schmalen Leib gelegt. Reflexartig hielt sich Draco an den Schultern Fenrirs fest als dieser ihn hochhob und zur Wanne trug um ihn darin abzusetzen. Allerdings hatte das Grauhaar nicht damit gerechnet, dass Draco ihn nicht loslassen würde. Denn er hatte auch im Wasser nicht die Möglichkeit sich auf den Beinen zu halten und Fenrir, der bereits eine sehr unsichere Position am Wannenrand hatte, wurde in das warme Wasser hinterhergezogen.

Der Werwolf schreckte aus dem Wasser hoch – Wie er dieses Zeug hasste! Die Haare an seinem Körper klebten unangenehm an der Haut und der junge Malfoy hatte sich eng an seinen Hals geklammert und hustete das Wasser aus seiner Lunge. „Du!" entkam es dem Werwolf laut als er den Jungen von sich hielt wie einen nassen Sack. „Irgendwie muss ich mich vor dem Ertrinken bewahren" antwortete Draco immer noch erschöpft sodass seine Worte jegliche Gehässigkeit verloren. „Du bist kein Kind. Selbst im sitzen ragt dein Kopf aus dem Wasser" Den Blonden interessierten die Worte nicht, er traute seinem Körper nicht einmal mehr zu aufrecht sitzen zu können weswegen er sich nur weiter an Greyback festhielt.

Na wunderbar, da hatte er sich ein sehr aufmerksamkeitsbedürftiges Häschen zugelegt. Der Mann setzte sich ins Wasser, nun wo er bereits nass war machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr, und zog den Jüngeren auf seinen Schoß. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht und protestierte mit einem „Was tust du da? Hör auf!"

Ein bedrohliches „Sei still" ließ ihn zum Glück schnell wieder verstummen.

„Wenn du nicht einmal selbstständig sitzen kannst solltest du froh sein, dass ich dich nicht wirklich hier drin ertränke."

„Sonst machst du dir auch nicht die Mühe mich ins Badezimmer zu bringen"

„Du stinkst eben."

Wie bitte?! Draco fuhr um und sein Blick spiegelte jeden seiner Gedanken gleichzeitig wieder: War das sein ernst? Wer stank denn sonst immer nach Blut, Dreck und Schweiß? Dieses Tier wollte ihm, einem Reinblut…

„Mach den Mund zu, ansonsten stopfe ich ihn dir"

Der Blonde war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sein Mund vor Fassungslosigkeit offenstand. Schnell hatte er diesen geschlossen und der Blick wurde auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet. Unverschämtheit, dachte Draco immer noch der wie ein trotziges Kind auf Fenrirs Schoß hockte – den Rücken gegen den Werwolf gelehnt, als hätte er eine andere Wahl. Wenigstens sorgte das warme Wasser für Entspannung und seine Schmerzen waren nun kaum spürbar.

„Nimm die Finger da weg!" Draco hatte die Minuten, die sie zuvor schweigend im warmen Wasser gesessen hatten, herumgezappelt und Greyback taten die Malfoys Leid, wenn er daran dachte wie der Blonde erst als kleines Kind gewesen sein musste. Und dennoch konnte er die Finger nicht von ihm lassen und bevor er sich versah hatte er dem Jüngeren in sein Gesäß gekniffen. Natürlich war dem Zauberer diese Berührung nicht entgangen. „Musst du immer so laut sein?" Das war ja nicht auszuhalten!

Als der Slytherinschüler sich nach vorne stoßen wollte, legte der Ältere von hinten einen Arm um den Oberkörper des Anderen und zog ihn zurück zu sich. „Wohin so eilig hm?" Die tiefe Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen und die Härchen im Nacken Dracos reagierten sofort darauf. „Weg" murmelte er, unwohl bei dieser ganzen Situation. Inzwischen fand die Hand des Werwolfs erneut zum Hintern des Reinbluts und der Versuch die prankenähnliche Hand von sich zu schieben blieb erfolglos. „Eine handvoll, genau richtig"

„Verdammt" fluchte Draco leise nachdem ein weiterer Fluchtversuch nicht funktioniert hatte. Er war einfach zu schwach! Und das Schlimmste war: Er wusste nicht welche Seite an Greyback er schlimmer fand. Natürlich machte es einem Angst, wenn der Mann wütend war, doch diese Situation war genauso schlimm! Er fühlte sich wie ein Spielzeug. Ein Spielzeug das… „Ahhh!" Der Rücken wurde durchgebogen als sich etwas in seinen Körper schob. „Wir wollen doch, dass du sauber wirst oder?" Der Mittelfinger strich bei jeder Bewegung über die Prostata und Fenrir übte mit Absicht etwas mehr Druck aus. „Aber doch…nicht...ah…" Schwer atmend warf Draco den Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Diese Situation war so falsch! Er saß mit Fenrir Greyback in der Wanne, der sein Inneres malträtierte und Dracos Verstand dazu brachte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können. Und das Schlimmste: Der Schüler fühlte sich als würde er von dieser Art der Berührung seinen Höhepunkt erreichen.

Fenrir hingegen fand Gefallen an dieser Situation. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf Dracos Rücken wenn dieser ihn durchbog. Und kurz danach viel der Jüngere gegen seinen Oberkörper, schwer atmend und die Augen bereits halb geschlossen. Er war unglaublich empfindlich was vielleicht an der Enthaltsamkeit bis zu diesem Tag lag. Die Hand, welche zuvor die Hüfte gegriffen hatte, wanderte nun nach vorne und strich über die Brandwunde. Eine Geste die nicht ohne Reaktion Dracos blieb. Die Hand wanderte weiter nach oben wo sie den Blonden am Hals griff und nach hinten zum Werwolf zog. „Willst du mehr?" flüsterte er begleitet von einer kurzen Leckgeste hinter dem Ohr. „Ngh!" Der Malfoy Sprössling hatte bereits mit einer Hand nach hinten gegriffen wo er voller Verzweiflung nach dem erst besten gegriffen hatte: Greybacks Haare. Die andere Hand hatte den Arm an seinem Hals gegriffen, denn trotz der Frage hörte die Bewegung nicht auf.

 _Hör auf, das ist peinlich!_

 _Hör nicht auf, es fühlt sich gut an!_

Dracos Gedanken waren durcheinander. Zu groß war das Verlangen nach Erlösung und dennoch schrie ein Teil von ihm dass es falsch war und was seine Eltern wohl denken würden. Doch jedes Mal wenn der Gedanke aufkam fühlte er erneut dieses Gefühl, diese Reibung, welche dafür sorgte, dass die Sinne benebelt wurden. In diesen Momenten wünschte er sich mehr Berührung, mehr Reibung und mehr Druck.

„M…Me….Mehr…" keuchte er leise nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Selbstkampfes. Er wusste er würde diese Entscheidung später bereuen, doch im Hier und Jetzt wollte er endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen. Als sein Muskel weiter gedehnt wurde glaubte er Greyback würde sein Glied erneut in ihn einführen, doch stattdessen war es ein zweiter Finger und beide begannen sich in Scherenart zu trennen und seinen Muskel so noch weiter zu dehnen.

Sein Körper begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen als würde er ihm nicht mehr gehorchen wollen. Denn bei jeder Bewegung gelang Wasser in seinen Körper und stimulierte die bereits empfindlichen Nerven. Als Fenrir den Penis des Jüngeren umfasste und begann diesen im Rhythmus mit den eigenen Bewegungen zu massieren wurde aus dem keuchen ein lautes Aufstöhnen als das Reinblut endlich die langersehnte Erlösung fand und erschöpft gegen den Werwolf fiel.

Der Schüler hatte die Augen vor Erschöpfung geschlossen und bekam nur noch dumpf die Geräusche in seiner Umgebung mit. Er fühlte wie er bewegt wurde, nahm den Geruch von Lavendel war. Scheinbar wusch Fenrir ihn im Glauben er sei bewusstlos.

In der Tat hatte der Werwolf damit begonnen den Blonden den Körper zu waschen und ihn aus der Wanne zu heben. „Wenigstens wiegt der Junge nichts" meinte er entspannt zu sich selbst. Er sollte sein Glück wohl nicht allzu sehr herausfordern. Zwar hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm freie Hand gelassen nur krank brachte er niemandem etwas und Fenrir hatte keine Lust vor der versammelten Todessergemeinschaft erklären zu müssen was vorgefallen war.

Stattdessen trocknete man den Blonden und sich selbst ab bevor man ihn in sein Gemach brachte.

Kaum aus dem Badezimmer raus war dieser bereits eingeschlafen, kein Wunder es war kurz vor fünf. Spätestens in seinem warmen Bett mit den drei Decken und unzähligen Kissen wäre dies der Fall gewesen. Was er allerdings nicht mitbekam war das Fenrir etwas zögerlich am Bett stehen blieb als er sich bereits in die Kissen kuschelte.

„Sieht ja ziemlich bequem aus…" zumindest bequemer als diese durchgelegene Matratze die man ihm zum Schlafen überlassen hatte. Natürlich war auch das besser als harter Waldboden, doch wie schlief es sich wohl in so einem Bett? Als wäre es selbstverständlich schritt der Mann um das Bett herum und legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes in welches ohne Probleme noch eine dritte Person gepasst hätte.

Der ganze Stoff, unter dem sein Körper nun lag, fühlte sich ungewohnt an. Die Matratze war weich und durch sein Gewicht sackte er etwas darin ein. Aber bequem war es! Und genau richtig nach einer Vollmondnacht voller mehrfach gebrochener Knochen. Wie Draco reagieren würde war ihm dabei egal, als er es dem Jüngeren gleichtat.

 **Wie nett von Fenrir Draco zu baden – was wohl dahintersteckt? Und für Draco ändert sich einiges: Als einziges Kind der Malfoys war er immer behütet und solche Dinge waren tabu. Wie geht er nun also mit dem Gefühl von Lust und Verlangen um? Und wie wird Draco reagieren, wenn er den Werwolf neben sich entdeckt? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen werden wohl bis nächsten Sonntag warten müssen ^_^**


	10. Further down into the rabbit hole

**Content: Schuluniform Fetisch, Psychospielchen, Oralverkehr**

 **Ein neues Chapter was sich wieder etwas mehr mit Dracos Psyche befassen wird. 'Further down into the rabbit hole' scheint btw eine sehr unbekannte Art der Aussage zu sein. Irgendwie gibt es online nur 'Down the Rabbit-Hole' was irgendwie den Anfang und nicht das 'Immer weiter' definiert. Die von mir gewählte Formulierung ist übrigens aus einem Film xD**

 _"Hmm! Ahhhh" Laut stöhnend bewegt sich der junge Zauberer vor und zurück, sein Körper zieht sich reflexartig zusammen als würde er nicht wollen, dass das Gefühl aushört – das Gefühl des ausgefüllt seins. Beinahe schmerzvoll ist der feste Griff an der schmalen Hüfte des Blonden während große Hände seinen Körper oben halten und der eigenen Bewegung mehr Kraft geben. Draco befindet sich auf allen vieren, die Hände in die seidenen Laken gekrallt während er sein Ebenbild im Spiegel betrachtet: Sein Gesicht ist rot, der Blick neblig und hinter ihm ein kräftiger Mann dessen Gesicht im Dunkeln liegt. Das alte Bett gibt quietschende Geräusche von sich während es im Takt der Stöße wackelt und es scheint so als würde es jeden Augenblick in sich zusammenbrechen. Doch vorher gaben seine Arme nach und der Oberkörper, samt Gesicht, landete auf dem Bettlaken wo es unaufhörlich vorgeschoben und zurückgezogen wurde, weil der Unbekannte seine Hüfte weiterhin mit eisernem Griff bewegte. Unter lautem Aufstöhnen erreichte der Blonde seinen Höhepunkt._

Er schlug die Augen auf und anstatt der Bettlaken oder seines Ebenbildes im Spiegel erblickte er die graue ornamentverzierte Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Scheinbar ehrfürchtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Laken. Nur ein Traum, dachte er erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht. Draco hatte zuvor nie solche Dinge geträumt. Wieso sollte er auch? Er wurde nie damit in Verbindung gebracht. Nie hatte er Leute solche Dinge tun sehen. Er wusste, dass es so etwas gab, doch es gab nichts was sein Interesse hätte schüren können. Und nun? Nun träumte er schon von solchen Dingen! Schwerfällig erhob er sich und schaute in den Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber vom Bett. Nun erblickte er das erste Mal eine Erhöhung neben sich. Draco wagte nicht die Hand auszustrecken, stattdessen wanderte der Blick allmählich zu seiner rechten. Er konnte einen Rücken sehen, sehr behaart, und graue Haare. Ihm stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ängstlich streckte er die dünnen Finger aus welche über den behaarten Rücken glitten – es war kein Traum. Und noch schlimmer: Die leichte Berührung brachte den Mann dazu sich zu bewegen; ein kurzer Moment in dem Draco reflexartig die Luft einzog und anhielt.

Unter Knurren erwachte der Werwolf, die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht als er sich umdrehte und den verängstigten Blonden erblickte. Der sonst so gierige Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen war dem von Müdigkeit gewichen. Sein Blick traf Dracos bevor er sich grummelnd umdrehte und scheinbar weiterschlief. Der Schüler atmete erleichtert aus und rutschte aus dem Bett. Beinahe lautlos griff er nach einer Schlafhose und einem Pullover bevor er sich hinaus auf den Flur in Richtung Bad schlich. Der Traum und der Anblick des verschlafenen Mannes hatten einen größeren Einfluss als er es wahrhaben wollte. Zitternd, auf den Stufen sitzend, griff er zwischen die eigenen Beine und begann die Hand entlang des Fleisches zu bewegen. Die Wangen färbten sich rot und der Atem wurde schwer bevor sich der Blonde auf den Fliesen vor sich ergoss. Draco rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen schaute er auf die weiße Flüssigkeit vor sich als hätte er soeben einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen. "Was ist nur los mit mir?" Nie zuvor hatte er das Verlangen verspürt so etwas zu tun und es war noch nicht einmal so befriedigend wie letzte Nacht. Beschämt wischte er den Beweis seiner Tat weg bevor er die Schlafsachen richtete und sich nach unten begab. Durch das Küchenfenster konnte er den orangenen Himmel erkennen. Viel geschlafen hatte er nicht… Am Horizont näherte sich etwas Fliegendes was Draco zuerst lediglich als Silhouette erkennen konnte. Erst als das Wesen sich auf dem Fenstersims niedergelassen hatte erkannte er die Eule. Eine der Malfoy-Familieneulen. Er nahm ihr den Brief aus dem Schnabel und während er diesen öffnete begann die Eule damit ihr schwarz-silbrig-goldenes Gefieder zu putzen. Dabei hielt sie immer wieder inne und schaute den Jüngsten des Hauses aus ihren großen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Der Brief kam aus Hogwarts und in ihm seine Bücherliste:

Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene

Im Angesicht des Gesichtslosen

Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene

Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 6

Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene

Er würde sich anziehen und sofort auf den Weg machen! In diesem Moment war er über jegliche Ablenkung glücklich.

Fenrir knurrte als er den Arm um den jungen Malfoy legen wollte und stattdessen ins Nichts griff. Das Gesicht war in die großen Kissen gedrückt und es kostete eine Menge Anstrengung die Augen aufzumachen um zu sehen ob er einfach nur danebengegriffen hatte. Dieses Bett war der Himmel auf Erden und gleichzeitig ein Fluch. Greyback, dem immer noch einige Körperstellen von der Wandlung schmerzten, hätte den ganzen Zeit in diesem Bett bleiben können. Doch Dracos Abwesenheit zwang ihn sich unter tiefem genervten Aufstöhnen zu erheben. Einem Tier gleich stemmte er die Arme neben sich in die Matratze und erhob sich als würde er das Aufstehen mit einigen Push-ups verbinden wollen. Es war viel zu früh zum aufstehen und der Bengel hätte mindestens bis zum Mittag schlafen müssen! Zumindest konnte er so ungestört seine Kleidung anziehen was verlangte, dass er den Flur entlang zu seinem eigenen Zimmer musste – und vermutlich wollte niemand der Todesser den nackten Werwolf als erstes nach dem Aufstehen erblicken. Viel Kleidungsauswahl besaß der Mann nicht. Die meisten Kleidungsstücke waren aus Leder was sie robust für Streifzüge durch die Wildnis machte. Das Oberteil und der Todesserumhang lag eng am kräftigen Körper des Mannes an als er die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss nach unten schritt nur um vor dem Hogwartsschüler zu stehen, der mit dem Brief in der Hand gerade nach oben gehen wollte.

"Was hast du da?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten riss der dem Jüngeren den Brief aus der Hand und Draco, zu überrascht von Greybacks plötzlicher Anwesenheit, schaute geschockt zum Älteren als dieser den Inhalt des Briefes las. "Ich muss meine Schulsachen besorgen" Seine Stimme klang nicht so selbstbewusst wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Fenrir grummte als Zeichen, dass er die Worte gehört hatte während er sich weiterhin die Liste anschaute. Der Blonde verlagerte das Gewicht zwischen beiden Beiden, nervös über die folgende Reaktion welche mit einem "Geh dich anziehen" überraschend zahm ausfiel.

Die Schuluniform Hogwarts, welche er einst mit Stolz zum Einkaufen seiner Bücher getragen hatte war ihm nun ein Graus. Doch schrieb die Schulregel vor das diese bei Festen und öffentlichen Veranstaltungen zu tragen sei. Im letzten Schuljahr war die Uniform äußerst eng geworden auf Grund eines Wachstumsschubes des Blonden, weswegen er nun auch noch ein Set Schuluniformen auf den Brief schrieb bevor er den blassen Leib in schwarzen Anzugstoff hüllte. Es würde im Laufe des Tages warm werden und Draco nahm dies wissentlich hin. Er würde so wenig Haut wie möglich zeigen! Seine Angst das Jemand irgendwelche Spuren oder das Brandmal sah zwang ihn sogar sein schwarzes Hemd in die Hose zu stecken bevor er die Jackettjacke schloss.

Unten wartete Greyback, der bereits ungeduldig den Flur entlanglief. "Wie kann man so lange zum Anziehen brauchen" hallte die Stimme, welches einem Wolfsgeheul glich, von den Wänden der großen Eingangshalle als er den Jüngeren packte. "Mo..Moment! Du willst mir?" Als konnte Draco nicht alleine Schulsachen kaufen gehen! Außerdem würde er auffallen, wenn Fenrir Greyback an seiner Seite lief. Dieser schien nichts ganz zu begreifen was das Problem des Reinblüters war. Er zog eine Braue hoch während der Blonde einen Moment schweigend angeschaut wurde. Draco verstand: Das Flohnetzwerk wurde überwacht, mit dem Besen war es zu auffällig und Apparieren lernte er erst im kommenden Schuljahr. Er war also gezwungen die Hilfe des Werwolfs anzunehmen. Zögerlich trat er nah an den Mann heran und griff nach dem Arm des Größeren um sich daran festzuhalten. Doch statt der verhassten Gestank des Mannes umwehte ihn ein leichter Duft von Lavendel was Draco zum schmunzeln brachte.

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch die weitläufigen Räumlichkeiten des Anwesens und riss die anderen Todesser aus ihren Betten. Draco klammerte sich an dem Arm fest als das unangenehme Gefühl des Apparierens sich bemerkbar machte. Peitschende Luftzug und gleichzeitig eine Enge als würde er durch eine Röhre gezogen werden. Trotzdem hatte er Angst er könne sich nicht an seinem Begleiter festhalten. Mit einem erneuten Knall kamen sie in der Nokturngasse an. Draco, der während des Apparierens die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete aus und löste die Umklammerung vom Arm Fenrirs als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine alte Häuserfassade lehnte. "Mir ist schlecht" murmelte er leise und rechnete nicht damit das der Ältere ihn gehört hatte. Doch dieser hatte seine Worte klar und deutlich vernommen. "Reiß dich zusammen" knurrte er ihn leise an während er die Kapuze seines Umhanges über das eigene Gesicht zog – als würde man nicht anhand der Statur und des sichtbaren stark behaarten Oberkörpers erahnen können um wen es sich handelte, dachte Draco gereizt als er sich von der Wand abstieß und dem Weg der Gasse zu seiner linken folgte bis er auf der Winkelgasse angekommen war.

Gegenüber von Gringotts befand sich Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten wo fast jeder Schüler seine Schuluniform kaufte. Letztes Jahr kaufte seine Mutter die Schulkleidung bei Twilfitt und Tatting, doch der Laden sprach den Blonden nicht wirklich an. Natürlich war das Risiko bei Madam Malkins auf Mitschüler zu treffen größer als bei der Konkurrenz, doch die Qualität stimmte und in der Regel konnte er seine Uniformen immer nach einer kurzen Wartezeit mitnehmen. Die etwas stämmig gebaute Madam Malkin erkannte Draco sofort wieder, doch sein Furchteinflößender unbekannter Begleiter war ihr ein Rätsel. Dieser hielt sich vorwiegend in einer Ecke des Ladens auf von der aus er alles zu beobachten schien während die Hexe die Maße des Schülers nahm. Die Türklingel gab ein Geräusch von sich und Draco durfte erleichtert feststellen, dass Fenrir den Laden verlassen hatte. Der Werwolf ging den Weg zurück bis er am Eingang der Nokturngasse stand. An diesem Ort fühlte er sich eindeutig wohler! Zwar sprangen die Hexen und Zauberer ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Weg, aber niemand versuchte ihn anzugreifen oder würde das Ministerium über seine Anwesenheit informieren. In der Winkelgasse hatte er mehrfach Plakate sehen können auf denen ihm sein Ebenbild entgegen wütete. Er ging an diversen Geschäften für Gifte, seltene Gegenstände und Zaubertrankzutaten vorbei und kam skeptisch vor einem Geschäft zum stehen. Ein Kleidungsgeschäft? Diese Gasse ging den Bach runter! Entgegen der Meinung vieler Hexen und Zauberer war Fenrir Greyback nicht arm. Wenn es als Greifer Leute in seine Gewalt bringen konnte plünderte er sie manchmal aus – wenn es sich lohnte. Und er brauchte das Geld nur um neue Kleidung zu kaufen, wenn seine zerrissen war; es hatte sich also etwas angesammelt. Er wusste, dass Draco ohne ihn nicht weit kommen würde aber er selbst hatte kein Interesse Schulsachen kaufen zu gehen. Da konnte er sich die Zeit auch in diesem seltsamen Laden vertreiben.

Fenrirs erster Gedanke nachdem er den Laden betreten hatte war allerdings: Was habe ich mir hier angetan? Der Laden war hauptsächlich für Frauen wie es schien und das obwohl im Schaufenster Männerkleidung hing, oder hatte er sich verguckt? Gerade als er zurückgehen und erneut schauen wollte kam ihm bereits eine junge Hexe entgegen. "Suchen Sie etwas für Ihre Freundin?" begrüßte sie ihn und zog ihn weiter in den Laden. Dass er sein Gesicht im Dunkeln lies schien die junge Verkäuferin nicht zu interessieren. Scheinbar hielt sie ihn für einen schüchternen Freund, der seiner Freundin ein Geschenk machen wollte. Während beide durch den Laden schritten zeigte sie ihm immer wieder irgendwelche Kleider die er abwinkte. Letztendlich kam er an einem Kostüm zum stehen: eine kurze Bauchfreie Mädchenschuluniform aus einem leiht durchsichtigem Oberteil. Die Verkäuferin folgte seinem Blick "Ah, ich weiß genau was Sie wollen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im hinteren Bereich des Ladens noch bevor der Werwolf fragen konnte was sie meinte. Stattdessen glitten die rauen Finger über den feinen Stoff des Rocks. "Ich frage mich ob…"

Die Frau kam zurück und mir ihr eine scheinbar endlose Kleiderstange, vollbehangen und nicht mehr direkt erkennbar was sich dort eigentlich befand. Doch Fenrir fand schnell heraus um was für Kostüme es sich handelte: ein Krankeschwesternkleid aus weißem Lack mit Hütchen und Stiefeln, die gleiche Schuluniform komplett aus Spitze, einen roten Tanga aus Seide mit einer großen Seidenschleife welche wohl den Büstenhalter ersetzen sollte, ein knappen Zimmermädchen-Kostüm und viele weitere Dinge wurden ihm gezeigt während Draco neben seiner Schuluniform auch die geforderten Bücher bei Flourish und Blotts besorgt hatte. Alles hatte er in einer Tasche untergebracht welche er zuvor mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt hatte. Wenn er Greyback gefunden hatte konnte er nach Hause, doch wo steckte dieser nach Lavendel riechender Köter? Wenn Draco so daran dachte kam ihm dieser Geruch mehr als unpassend für einen Mann wie ihn vor. Außerdem… "Huch?" Plötzlich wurde der Blonde am Arm gepackt und in die Nokturngasse gezogen als er gerade daran vorbeilaufen wollte. "Bist du fertig?" knurrte der Werwolf, ebenfalls mit einer Tasche in der Hand. War da Jemand einkaufen? Dieser Gedanke amüsierte Draco mehr als er sollte, denn Greyback würde es nicht gut finden, wenn er sich auf seine Kosten amüsierte. Doch der Lavendelgeruch und die rosafarbene Tasche machten es schwer Respekt vor dem Größeren zu haben. Draco nickte und ohne eine Vorwarnung griff Fenrir seinen Arm und Apparierte mit einem lauten Knall zurück zum Malfoy-Anwesen.

Inzwischen war es gegen Mittag und im Anwesen herrschte großes Durcheinander. Zwei vermummte Todesser hatten auf Greyback gewartet, denn sie hatten den Auftrag bekommen Ollivander zu entführen. Na großartig, dachte Greyback ironisch, hätte ich das früher gewusst… Er hätte den Alten gleich mitbringen können. Stattdessen sollte er noch einmal los. Dem jungen Malfoy wurde die Tasche in die Hand gedrückt mit der Aussage er sollte schauen ob er hineinpasse und dann wurde er stehen gelassen als der Werwolf mit den anderen beiden apparierte. Draco fühlte sich stehen gelassen mit beiden Taschen in den Händen. Er brachte beide in sein Zimmer wo er sich einschloss. Der Blonde wollte mit den anderen Todessern möglichst wenig zu tun haben, vermutlich kamen sie sonst noch auf die Idee irgendwelche dummen Fragen zu stellen. Zögerlich griff er nach jener Tasche welche Fenrir ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er sollte den Inhalt… anprobieren? Hatte der Werwolf ihm etwa Kleidung gekauft? Die schlanken Finger bekamen etwas in der Tasche zu fassen und zum Vorschein kam… "Ein Stück Stoff?" Er faltete den Stoff auseinander und seine Wangen liefen vor Scham und Wut rosa an. "Ist das sein Ernst?!" fauchte er laut, sodass die Todesser im Gang seinen Ausbruch mitbekamen. Nie im Leben würde der das anziehen! In den Händen hielt er Rock welcher scheinbar Teil einer Schuluniform sein sollte. Doch dieses Stückchen Stoff und der Rest der Uniform waren mit Sicherheit keine angemessene Kleidung für die Schule! Und ganz davon abgesehen war dieses 'Kostüm' fü ! Wieso sollte er als Mann so etwas tragen?

Der schwüle Julitag zog sich dahin. Niemand nahm auch nur Kenntnis von seiner Existenz im Anwesen seiner Familie. Gegen Abend kamen die beiden Todesser und Greyback zurück und mir ihnen Ollivander, den sie in den Kerkern des Anwesens einsperrten. Draco hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen neuen Büchern beschäftigt und die Tasche Greybacks in einer Ecke deponiert ohne sich weiter mit der Kleidung zu befassen, geschweige denn diese anzuprobieren. Diese ganze Situation in welcher er sich während der Ferien befand war ungewöhnlich genug und seit letzter Nacht spielte sein Verstand immer noch verrückt und auch wenn Draco es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte: Er hatte Angst ihm würde es gefallen. Inzwischen traute er sich selbst nicht mehr und es fühlte sich an als würde er in ein scheinbar endloses Loch fallen – und wo er ankommen würde wusste er nicht. Greybacks Anwesenheit in seinem Schlafgemach, unangekündigt und dennoch nicht überraschend, gab dieser Situation eine gewisse Endgültigkeit. Ja, er würde letzten Endes sowieso in einem dieser Kostüme stecken und das spätestens wenn der Werwolf ihn mit Gewalt hineinsteckte wie eine Anziehpuppe. Er fühlte sie, die Präsenz von etwas starkem und großen, der Duft von Lavendel hatte sich nun mit dem von Schweiß vermischt und es kam dem Blonden so vor als würde der herbe Geruch den gesamten Raum erfüllen. Einem kleinem Jungen gleich saß er auf der Bettseite, auf welcher er die Nacht geschlafen hatte, den Blick gen Boden gesenkt und die einzige Reaktion war ein Zucken als Greyback die Stimme erhob "Warum bist du nicht umgezogen?" Die Situation war ungewohnt und doch kam sie ihm irgendwie vertraut vor. Er hatte bereits viel zu viel Zeit mit Greyback verbracht. Der Werwolf ließ sich auf das Bett fallen "Na los, umziehen!" Der Ton war harsch und kurz ballte das Reinblut die Hände zu Fäusten als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er stand auf und schritt langsam zur Tasche. "Wenn du noch langsamer gehst läufst du rückwärst. Beeilung!" Draco griff die 'Schuluniform' und wollte sich ins Bad begeben doch Fenrir hielt ihn auf. "Zieh dich hier um. Vor mir" raunte die Stimme des Älteren. Demütig begann Draco damit sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen – es war von sich selbst angewidert; wie konnte er, ein Malfoy, nach der Nase dieser Bestie tanzen? Doch welchen Sinn hatte es sich aufzulehnen? Letztendlich bekam Greyback sowieso was er wollte. Und er? Er konnte froh sein, wenn der Ältere ihn nicht auseinanderriss. Physisch wie auch magisch bedingt war er dem Mann unterlegen. Und nun, wo sein eigener Körper und sogar sein Verstand ihn betrogen, was blieb ihm noch? Wie gerne hätte er seine Eltern bei sich, er brauchte Jemanden zum Reden, einfach nur zum Reden, um sich selbst besser zu verstehen.

Dracos geistige Abwesenheit entging auch Fenrir nicht. Dieser hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und genoss die kleine Darbietung. Mit jedem Stückchen der zarten marmorweißen Haut die zum Vorschein kam lief ihm mehr und mehr das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Kurz nach dem Kauf der Kostüme hatte er sich gefragt was in ihn gefahren war doch nun, wo er das Ergebnis sah, hatte sein Instinkt sich wieder einmal als eine verlässliche Handlungsquelle herausgestellt. Der dünne Stoff schmiegte sich wunderbar an die Haut des Jüngeren und sein beschämter Blick gab dem Werwolf das Gefühl von Dominanz. Er liebte er, wenn er mit seinen Opfern machen konnte was immer er wollte. Der Mann rutschte nach vorne an das Bettende.

"Komm her"

Die Stimme war voller Verlangen, knurrend und bedrohlich. Langsam setzte Draco einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Oberteil war ihm zu groß, weil er keine Brüste hatte, der Rück bedeckte zwar knapp seinen Hintern doch vorne musste er den Stoff nach unten halten. Die Strümpfe, welche ihm bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels gingen, ziepten an den dünnen blonden Haaren, wenn sie langsam herunterrutschten. Kaum war der Blonde in greifbarer Nähe zum Werwolf, fühlte er die große Hand des Mannes an seinem hinteren Bein nach oben gleiten. Die andere Hand griff nach dem Rock und hob diesen vorne an. Draco schlug beschämt die Hände vor das Gesicht als der Mann den Spitzenstring betrachtete, der sein Glied davon abhielt den Rock anzuheben. "Können wir es nicht einfach hinter uns bringen" wimmerte er hinter hervorgehaltenen Händen. Er hasste es! Er hasste es vor Fenrir zu stehen und ihm ausgeliefert zu sein. Er hasste es, dass der Mann sichtlich Spaß daran hatte du er hasste es wie sein Körper in betrog, wenn der Werwolf mit der Hand über seine Haut glitt. "Du willst es also schnell hinter dich bringen?" Schnelles Nicken – ja bitte! "Auf die Knie!" Ohne zu zögern kniete der Blonde sich hin. Es konnte schließlich nicht noch schlimmer werden oder?

Der Werwolf öffnete die Hose und gerade als das Reinblut sich angewidert zurückziehen ziehen wollte, wurde das blonde Haare gepackt und der Kopf erneut nach vorne geschoben. "Sag 'Ahhh'" Draco wollte protestieren und genau dieser Moment war es in dem er noch einmal nach vorne gezogen wurde und der Penis in seinen Mund geschoben wurde. "Wenn du beißt, beiße ich" warnte man ihn als man seinen Kopf vor- und zurückbewegte. Würggeräusche hallten durch den Raum. Es fühlte sich an als würde sein Kiefer ausgerenkt werden, er konnte nicht durch den Mund atmen und durch die Nase roch er den Schweiß, der an der Schambehaarung des Mannes haftete – eklig! Draco krallte sich an den Beinen Greybacks fest, der sich von seiner Atemnot nicht beeinflussen ließ. Der Werwolf kam und Draco würgte als er die salzige Substanz in seinem Mund spürte. "Schlucken" wurde ihm befohlen, da man das Glied sonst nicht aus seinem Mund nehmen würde. Der Blonde schluckte mehrfach schwer als er das Sperma hinunterwürgte. "Zeig mir wie brav du aufgegessen hast und sag 'Danke'"

Immer noch auf den Knien öffnete er seinem Mund bevor er beschämt zur Seite sah und ein leises "Danke" murmelte. "Ich kann dich nicht hören und sieh mich an, wenn du mit mir sprichst Junge!" Lügner! Er hatte es sehr wohl vernommen! Draco atmete tief durch bevor sein Blick den von Fenrir traf und er etwas lautes "Danke" sagte. "Geht doch, los auf das Bett mit dir! Auf alle viere!" Greyback erhob sich und gab das Bett für den Jüngeren frei. Das Kostüm hatte bereits zuvor nichts verborgen und nun fühlte er sich als wäre er nackt. Der Hintern zeigte in Fenrirs Richtung und dieser ließ es sich nehmen einen roten Abdruck seiner Hand auf der linken Pobacke zu hinterlassen. "Sag mir was du willst" Eine gemeine Frage und ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte dem Blonden ein "Weg" über die Lippen was mit einem weiteren Schlag auf die gleiche Fläche bestraft wurde "Falsche Antwort."

Draco kannte die Antwort, doch er konnte sie nicht aussprechen – er konnte einfach nicht! Er würde sich endgültig selbst betrügen, sich und seine Familie. Ein Umstand, der Fenrir sichtlich egal war, denn er tastete sich inzwischen über Dracos ganzen Körper. Er spreizte die Pobacken des Jüngeren, glitt mit dem Zeigefinger über die Spitze hinter der sein Penis lag; er beugte sich sogar über ihn um ihm an den Brustwarzen zu ziehen. Der Blonde wimmerte, er atmete schwer und gerade an Stellen wie dem eigenen Penis oder den Brustwarzen entwich ihm ein beschämtes leises aufstöhnen.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus!

"Dich, ich will dich!"

"Und wem gehörst du?"

"Dir! Ich gehöre dir!"

Die Tränen liefen dem Blonden über die Wangen als er sich freiwillig dem Werwolf unterordnete. Die Worte galten einem Eingeständnis, eines das ihn zur Schande der Familie Malfoy machte, eines das sein Blut verunreinigte. Wäre dies ein Märchen, so hätte der Wolf nun das kleine Rotkäppchen gefressen und es gab keinen Jäger der zur Rettung eilte. Doch der Wolf versprach ihm Erlösung, etwas das Rotkäppchen in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere begehrte weswegen ein lautes Stöhnen durch das Zimmer halte als sein Glied die langersehnte Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Sein Körper zitterte als er endlich kam. Es war vorbei, er hatte es überstanden. Der Blonde versuchte aufzustehen…

"Incarcerus"

Seile fesselten den Schüler an die Bettpfosten, sodass Draco sich auf dem Rücken liegend im Zentrum des Bettes wiederfand. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Greyback seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte!

"Draco, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich bereits fertig mit dir bin, oder?"

 **Draco…Draco… wie kannst du nur glauben es sei so schnell vorbei? Nun wo der Blonde allmählich einknickt wittert der Werwolf seine Chance und wird es natürlich auskosten :D**


	11. Der Plan

**Uff, erst ist man zwei Wochen krank und dann mit Uni-Beginn ist man gesund aber vollgestopft mit Arbeit =_= Dieses Chapter lag gut 2 Wochen halbfertig auf meiner Festplatte, einfach weil ich nicht dazu gekommen bin weiter zu schreiben.**

 **Leider kann ich nicht versprechen, dass die nächsten Kapitel wieder regelmäßig kommen D: Gerade in den nächsten Wochen bin ich ziemlich beschäftigt)**

 **Content: Wachsspielchen, Folter**

Haut wie Marmor, blass… zitternd… kalt… Die langen Beine, so dünn als könnten sie jederzeit brechen. Die großen Hände gleiten über die zarte Haut, welche scheinbar niemals Anstrengung erfahren hat. Immer weiter nach oben… Der Rock ist bereits von der Erektion angehoben, die senkrecht nach oben steht. Die rote Eichel sticht am fast weißem restlichen Körper deutlich hervor. Die Finger des Werwolfs ziehen den Gummizug des Rocks ein Stück nach unten und geben so den Blick auf das Brandmal frei. Es hatte zu heilen begonnen die Wundkruste war an einigen Bereichen wieder abgescheuert. Unter ihr kamen die Linien des Wolfskopfes zum Vorschein – jenes Zeichen, dass den Blonden als sein Eigentum kennzeichnete. Seine Hände wanderten weiter nach oben, über den schlanken Bauch hin zum Oberkörper wo er mit den Fingern über die Brustwarzen strich. Greybacks Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht Dracos. Die Tränen gaben dem blassen Gesicht einen gewissen Glanz. Beschämt von den eigenen Handlungen hatte er das Gesicht zur Seite geneigt. Wie niedlich, scheinbar brachte er den Blonden gefühlstechnisch durcheinander. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Papa Malfoy hatte vermutlich alles getan um seinen einzigen Sohn von solchen Dingen fernzuhalten und nun? Für Fenrir war das Ganze eine Qual, denn der Anblick seines Opfers trieb ihn schien in den Wahnsinn und doch war es ihm verwehrt seine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch zu schlagen.

Doch er wollte mehr… viel mehr! Er wollte mehr von ihm sehen! Doch Dracos Gesicht lag in den Schatten des Raumes und obwohl das kühle Mondlicht seine Beine in gleißendes Licht tauchten, blieb sein Oberkörper und sein Gesicht im Dunkeln. Selbst mit Fenrirs geschulten Augen reichte ihm der Anblick nicht. "Mehr…" hauchte er leise und für den Blonden kaum hörbar als er sich über den Jüngeren beugte und eine der schwarzen Kerzen nahm, welche im Kerzenständer auf dem Nachtisch den Raum erhellten sollten. Doch Dracos Blick zeigte in die andere Richtung und mit der Absicht etwas Licht in das Gesicht des Reinbluts zu bringen wanderte die Karte in der Hand Greybacks über den Körper Dracos. Ein tropfen des schwarzen Wachses fiel auf die weiße Haut und der Blonde jammerte kurz auf Grund des brennenden Gefühls.

Greyback hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Gott, wie er es liebte wenn seine Opfer solche Geräusche von sich gaben. Geräusche des süßen Schmerzes, oder auch der Qual – beides befriedigte ihn auf eine unmenschliche Art und Weise. Doch mit Draco war es etwas Anderes. Bei jedem anderen Opfer durfte er sich danach an ihrem Fleisch labern, dies blieb ihm hierbei verwehrt und der Grauhaarige merkte allmählich wie es immer schwerer wurde. Gedankenverloren hatte er die Kerze über dem Körper des Anderen gehalten und seinen Oberkörper mit mehreren schwarzen Wachspunkten dekoriert. Nun wand Draco das erste Mal den Blick zum Werwolf: die Augen waren rot, die Wangen rosig, die Lippen ausgeplustert und der Mund leicht geöffnet. Die blonden Haare hingen dem jungen Mann in sein schmales Gesicht während er den Werwolf anschaute als überlegte er ihn zu bitten aufzuhören.

 _Meins!_

Mit einem raubtiergleichen Knurren warf sich Greyback auf den Sohn der Malfoys. _Jetzt und hier!_ Wie ein Mantra schwebten diese Worte in seinem Kopf umher als er ansetzte um ihm in den Hals zu beißen. Kurz bevor er zubiss riss ihn ein lauter Schrei aus den Gedanken. Alles ging so schnell und nun schien die Zeit nicht vergehen zu wollen in der Fenrir auf dem Kleineren lag. Er stieß sich hoch, den Umstand ignorierend das Draco immer noch gefesselt war, und verließ den Raum wo er kurz vor der Tür mit Jemanden zusammenstieß. Sein Verstand war benebelt, er bemerkte den Zusammenprall kaum, geschweige denn wer die andere Person war. Stattdessen stürmte er ins Turmzimmer wo gefühlt alles angefangen hatte. Am Rahmen des hohen Spiegels stützte sich der Greifer ab als er sein Ebenbild im Spiegel betrachtete. Die Augen waren blutunterlaufen, sein Atem schwer und seine Haltung nach vorne gebeugt als sei er auf Jagd. Zudem war seine Hose unerträglich eng. Er hatte das Verlangen zurück zu gehen, und das obwohl er kurz vorher beinahe einen fatalen Fehler gemacht hatte.

 _Beiß ihn! Zerreiß ihn!_

Nein! Der dunkle Lord würde ihn dafür umbringen! Er brauchte den Burschen noch! Mit einer schwerfälligen Art drehte der Werwolf sich um und ließ sich mit dem Rücken am Spiegel hinuntergleiten, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und hörbar schwer atmend. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein? Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt sich unter Kontrolle halten zu können und dabei wusste er doch genau, dass ihm dies nicht möglich war. "Will reißen… beißen… zerfleischen… zerfetzten…" keuchte er als sein Gedanke von Jagd und Fleisch eingenommen wurde. Er musste raus und diesem Drang nachkommen. Er durfte es nicht an dem jungen Malfoy auslassen solange er von Wert für den dunklen Lord war. Doch zuvor musste er sich um ein anderes Problem kümmern, denn mit kneifender Hose konnte selbst jemand wie er nicht gut jagen. Ungehalten riss der Mann an der Hose und löste so beinahe den Knopf bevor das Kleidungsstück seinen Penis doch aus der Gefangenschaft befreite wo er nun sehnsüchtig auf Erlösung wartete. Besagte Sehnsucht ließ sich nicht einmal durch die fast brutalen Bewegungen mindern, während sich vor dem inneren Auge des Werwolfs ein Ebenbild des blonden Reinbluts im Bett räkelte und ihm darbot wie eine Opfergabe. Der blutunterlaufende Blick war unfokussiert während Greyback seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte die Hexe, mit der er vor Dracos Zimmer beinahe zusammengeprallt war, den Raum betreten wo sie den Blonden in einer Situation fand, die ihn deutlich mehr beschämte als sie selbst. "Diffindo!" Die Seile wurden durchtrennt und reflexartig zog der Slytherin die Beine an und versuchte möglichst viel von seinem Körper zu verstecken. Ein unnötiges Vorhaben, denn Bellatrix Lestrange hatte bereits einen Blick auf den Zustand ihres Neffen werfen können. Ihr Ausdruck war von Zorn gezeichnet, die Nase gerümpft wirkte sie so als würde sie jeden Augenblick einen Markerschütternden Schrei von sich geben bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Rachefeldzug machen würde. Doch der Schrei blieb aus. Stattdessen ertönte die raue Stimme der einst schönen Nachfahrin des Blacks "Zieh' dieses widerwärtige Zeug aus und bleib in deinem Zimmer!" Mit einer überraschenden Schnelligkeit stampfte Bellatrix über den Flur. Einige Todesser pressten sich gegen die Wand um möglichst weiß von ihr entfernt zu sein. Trotzdem hatte einer, der gerade neben der Treppe zu seinem Freund etwas hinunterrief, alleine durch die Stimme die Wut der Frau auf sich gezogen als sie den doch eher schmächtigen Mann über die Absperrung stieß bevor sie die Treppen zum Turm emporstampfte.

Die Tür zum Turm schwang auf und prallte gegen die Wand bevor sie aus den Angeln brach und seitlich zur Seite kippte und der Länge nach an der Wand lehnte. Greyback, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war körperliche Erlösung zu finden, schaute überrascht auf die Frau. Doch noch bevor er nach dem Grund ihres Erscheinens fragen konnte hatte Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. "Crucio!" Fenrir wurde klar in wen er vor Dracos Zimmer angerempelt hatte, doch es änderte nichts mehr, denn seine Haut fühlte sich bereits an als würde man sie von seinem Körper abziehen, das Blut brannte in seinen Adern und selbst die Luft, welche er atmete, fühlte sich ätzend an. Doch wenn Bellatrix glaubte er würde vor Schmerz schreien hatte sie sich geirrt. Tatsächlich beugte sich der Werwolf nach vorne, fletschte die Zähne während die krallenartigen Fingernägel über den Holzboden kratzten. "Du widerliche Kreatur!" schrie Bellatrix in ihrer scheinbar endlosen Wut "Wie kannst du es wagen ihn mit deinen dreckigen Händen auf nur anzufassen. Du bist ein nichtsnutziger Köter! Als mach 'Sitz' und tu was man dir sagt!"

Die Worte der Hexe hallten durch das ganze Anwesen und auch Draco, der sich umgezogen hatte kaum das er alleine in seinem Zimmer war, konnte jedes Wort mitschneiden. Leider war dies nicht alles, denn vor der Turmtreppe hatten sich einige Todesser versammelt. "Was ist hier los?" wollte er Blonde wissen und erntete skeptische Blicke von fünf Männern, die er namentlich nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann ergriff das Wort: "Der Dunkle Lord hat eine Versammlung einberufen…" Der Schüler musste nicht mehr wissen, er winkte ab und stieg die Stufen empor.

Mit jeder Stufe wurde es schwieriger den Fuß anzuheben und das laute Geschrei seiner Tante schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Er wusste, dass der dunkle Lord ungerne wartete und dennoch… er wollte weder seine Tante noch den Werwolf sehen. Das Bellatrix ihn so gesehen hatte beschämte ihn immer noch und alleine Fenrirs Anwesenheit sorgte dafür, dass Draco dem eigenen Körper nicht mehr vertraute. "Tante Bella?" Draco stand vor der Tür, die er langsam aber sicher erreicht hatte. Seine Stimme war unsicher und kam ihm selbst zitternd vor. Eine Antwort erhielt Draco nicht, stattdessen taten ihm die Ohren von dem lauten Geschrei der gebürtigen Black weh. Woher nahm die Schwester seiner Mutter diese Kraft? Er selbst könnte gar nicht so laut und so lange schreien! Der Blonde klopfte drei Mal laut gegen die hölzerne Tür bevor er diese einen Spalt breit öffnete nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war. "Tante Bella, der Dunkle Lord ruft zu einer Zusammenkunft" sagte er durch den Spalt bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und die Treppen eilig nach unten entschwand und sich auf den Weg zum Treffen machte.

Die Hexe senkte den Zauberstab und damit ließ auch der Schmerz nach welcher sich durch den Körper des Werwolfs fraß wie ein Geschwür. Doch noch bevor einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte hatte sie wortlos den Raum verlassen. "Tsk! Dieses verrückte Weib!" fluchte der Mann leise als er tief einatmete bevor er sich aus der knienden Position erhob. Obwohl die 'Folter' nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war fühlte es sich ungewohnt an beim Atmen keinen Schmerz zu verspüren. Fenrirs Hand verkrampfte sich unkontrolliert durch die Anspannung während der Fluch auf ihm lag. Irgendwann würde dieses Weib die Quittung für ihr Handeln bekommen! Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Werwolf unten angekommen war. Seine Knie schmerzten vom harten Boden und der große Spiegel im Eingangsbereich des Anwesens offenbarte ihm, dass selbst Fenrir Greyback einen Cruciatus Fluch nicht einfach wegstecken konnte. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt, die Augen unfokussiert und unter seinen Augen zeichnete sich ein dunkler Schatten ab. Dinge die auch die Todesser bemerkten als er den Raum betrat. Die Anspannung war deutlich zu riechen, sie alle hofften nicht in einen Streit zu geraten, Bellatrix hingegen wünschte ihm mit ihrem Blick den Tod während Draco neben ihr hockte und nur heimlich einen Blick in Richtung des Mannes warf. Obwohl im großen Kamin ein warmes Feuer vor sich hin loderte wirkte dieser Raum und die Atmosphäre in ihm kalt, beinahe so als wäre er von Dementoren erfüllt. Das Betreten des Raumes durch den Dunklen Lord selbst senkte die Anspannung nicht und vermutlich würde jeder Narr bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Voldemort schritt an Fenrir vorbei, der es vorzog vom Eingang aus zuzuhören – der letzten freien Plätze waren entweder gegenüber oder links von Bellatrix und der Mann hatte kein Interesse daran die ganze Versammlung über getreten zu werden oder ein Messer in den Oberschenkel gerammt zu bekommen. Außerdem schien der Dunkle Lord nicht in seiner besten Laune zu sein. Sein Blick war wütend und ging suchend durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger so als würde er nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten seine Wut, einem Vulkan gleich, herausschießen zu können. Doch die Todesser blieben ruhig, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort und vermutlich hätte man es gehört, wenn Jemand eine Nadel auf den Tisch hätte fallen lassen. Der Nasenlose setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches und sein Blick traf Draco. "Draco…" ertönt die ruhige Stimme des Lords, der das kurze Zusammenzucken des Blonden ignorierte "…Hast du dir bereits Gedanken bezüglich deiner Aufgabe gemacht?" Der Verstand des Blonden hämmerte auf Hochtouren; die letzten Tage hatte er nicht wirklich viele Gedanken an seine Aufgabe gehabt. "Das Verschwindekabinett…" flüsterte er leise, und merkte gar nicht wie die Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Erst als Voldemord das Wort 'Verschwindekabinett' fragend wiederholte hob Draco den Blick welchen er unbewusst auf die Tischkante vor sich fixiert hatte. "Ähm… Es gibt in Hogwarts ein Verschwindekabinett…" Leises Gemurmel begann sich durch den Raum zu ziehen, denn Jeder wusste was diese Worte bedeuteten. "Ruhe!" Die ruhige Stimme des dunklen Zauberers wurde ungehalten. Er wollte wissen was der Sohn von Lucius zu sagen hatte. Schließlich hatte er nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass Draco überhaupt eine Idee haben würde. "Das heißt wir müssen nur das Gegenstück finden" flüsterte seine Tante aufgeregt, voller Freude auf ein kommendes Massaker. Dabei ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen auch dem Werwolf noch einmal einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Ich weiß wo das Gegenstück ist… glaube ich" Alle Blicke landeten auf Draco "Montague, aus Slytherin, hatte mir erzählt, dass das Gegenstück bei Borgin & Burke's steht." Doch sowohl Mr. Borgin als auch Mr. Burke waren in diesem Treffen anwesend was bedeutete, dass Draco alleine hingehen musste. Aber er brauchte Zugang zu dem Verschwindekabinett, denn auf gut Glück sollte ein so mächtiger Gegenstand nicht genutzt werden. Zum Glück war sein Vater nicht da, er würde ihm niemals gestatten dort hinzugehen und Mr. Borgin darum zu bitten ihm Zugang zu einem seiner Verkaufsstücke zu geben. "Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mit Mr. Borgin sprechen" fügte Draco schnell hinzu und das wohlwollende nicken des Lords verriet ihm, dass er zufrieden war. "Gut, dann kommen wir nun zu einem anderen Thema: Bellatrix…" Die Hexe hob erwartend den Kopf, ein Blick von Wahnsinn geprägt und das Grinsen offenbarte ihre kaputten und teil abgebrochenen Zähne. "Draco untersteht Fenrir Greyback und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du meine Entscheidung durch deine Handlungen nicht in Frage stellst" Das Lächeln verschwand und die Vorfreude wich einem beschämten Gesichtausdruck. Währenddessen war es nun Draco, der den Mann am Kopf des Tisches mit seinem Blick fixierte. Er wusste von den Geschehnissen des Tages? Wusste er auch von all den anderen Dingen? Die darauffolgenden Worte bestätigten Dracos Angst, denn diese waren nun an den Werwolf gerichtet und mahnten ihn er solle eine animalische Seite unter Kontrolle halten und das Draco als Werwolf alles nur komplizierter machen würde. Fenrir schien weniger getroffen zu sein als Bellatrix, denn er senkte kurz den Kopf und entschuldigte sich mit einem "Verzeiht" beim Dunklen Lord.

Der Rest der Sitzung war die übliche Jagdplanung: Wer muss getötet werden, wer ist von Nutzen und wer kümmert sich um wen. Dabei schien Bellatrix immer noch mit den Worten Voldemorts zu kämpfen zu haben. Sie, seine loyalste Anhängerin, hatte ihn verstimmt! Auch nach dem Treffen blieb sie schweigend sitzen. "Arme Tante Bella" flüsterte der Blonde zu sich nachdem er sich von dem gepolsterten schwarzen Lederstuhl erhoben hatte. An der Tür fiel ihm auf, dass auch Fenrir verschwunden war. Dies war jedoch ein Umstand, der ihm sehr gelegen kam. Draco brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, Zeit zum Denken, Zeit zum heilen… Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie sein Körper ohne blaue Flecken aussah. Außerdem fiel es ihm immer noch schwer sein nacktes Ebenbild im Spiegel zu sehen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Dinge, die er am liebsten vergessen würde und wenn die Realität ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss musste er das Brandmal sehen, welches nun auf ewig seinen Körper zieren würde – es sei denn er fand einen Zauber dagegen! Doch das musste warten! Stattdessen eilte er in die Bibliothek um dort alles über die Anwendung von Verschwindekabinetts lesen zu können. Er hatte nie damit zu tun gehabt und wollte nicht alles verderben bloß weil ihm Wissen in der Anwendung fehlte. Außerdem fühlte er sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer nicht mehr privat, geschweige denn sicher.

Die Bibliothek war leer und beim Betreten entfachten die magischen Kerzen wie von Geisterhand um den fensterlosen Raum in genügend Licht zu hüllen. Der große Tisch im Zentrum des Raumes war sein Sammelpunkt und erlaubte ihm mehrere Bücher aufgeschlagen auszubreiten. Pinsel, Tinte und Pergament wurden abgelegt bevor er damit begann jedes Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen in dem auch nur eine kleine Information über dieses seltsame Kabinett stand. Am Ende hatte er neunzehn Bücher auf vier verschiedene Stapel verteilt welche er nacheinander durchging und die Seiten heraussuchte um diese aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch platzieren zu können. Es war möglich Personen mit Hilfe dieses Kabinetts von einen an den anderen Ort bringen zu können, allerdings waren die Risiken nicht zu ignorieren – kein Wunder also, dass es den Weg zu Borgin & Burke's gefunden hatte. Doch etwas hatte Draco den Todessern verschweigen: Montague hatte in Panik das Kabinett in Hogwarts beschädigt. Was genau passiert war wollte er Draco nicht sagen und aus diesem Grund studierte der Blonde nun die Bücher um sich mit dem Aufbau dieses magischen Gegenstandes vertraut zu machen. Dabei merkte er gar nicht wie sich die Tür zur Bibliothek langsam öffnete…

Der zarte Geruch von Lavendel lag in der Luft als Fenrir den Flur entlangschritt. Er war scheinbar ziellos durch die Gänge gewandert, was ein eher untypisches Verhalten für den sonst so selbstbewussten Werwolf war. Doch er brauchte Abstand! Abstand von den Todessern, Abstand von dieser verrückten Bellatrix und auch Abstand von Draco, der seine Instinkte auf eine harte Probe stellte. Doch der Duft des Lavendelbads lies ihn stehenbleiben. Hm.. die Bibliothek.. Leise wurde die Klinge der linken Seite der Doppeltür hinuntergedrückt bevor man den großen Raum betrat. Der smaragdgrüne Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte was es ihm möglich machte sich unbemerkt dem Reinblut zu nähern, welches immer noch über den Büchern hing. "Wozu die ausgiebige Vorbereitung?" hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr und brachte den Blonden zum hochschrecken. "W…Was tust du hier?" Dracos stimme zitterte und er wich dem direkten Augenkontakt aus während er sich an dem großen Tisch hinter sich abstützte. "Reiner Zufall" log der Werwolf und machte zwei Schritte nach hinten um dem Jungen etwas Raum zum atmen zu lassen. "Also, was soll dieser Auftakt mit Büchern? So schwer ist das Kabinett nicht zu bedienen" Und er bezweifelte, dass Draco ein solcher Idiot war etliche Bücher lesen zu müssen um den Zauber zu finden. Viel mehr glaubte der Grauhaarige, dass Lucius seinem Sohn solche Dinge vermutlich im Kleinkindalter beigebracht hatte. Doch Draco schweig. Sein Blick war auf einer der Kerzen zu seiner linken gerichtet während er mit den Fingernägeln über das Holz auf der Unterseite des Tisches kratzte. Allerdings machte der Werwolf keine Anstalten zu gehen, egal wie lange Draco schwieg und seinem Blick auswich. Die Minuten verstrichen… erst eine… dann zwei… drei… vier… Bei der fünften Minute hielt Draco diese unangenehme Stille und den Blick des Mannes auf ihn nicht mehr aus. "Das Kabinett ist kaputt" stieß er hervor und merkte dabei, dass er den Atemprozess auf ein Minimum reduziert hatte. Die Worte klangen wie mit letzter Kraft hervorgestoßen. Nun suchte er auch den Blickkontakt zu Greyback. Was dachte er? Würde er dem Dunklen Lord von dem kaputten Kabinett berichten? Alleine der Gedanke lies sein Herz vor Nervosität schneller schlagen. Fenrir machte keine Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen um zum Lord zu eilen. Trotzdem dauerte er einen Moment bis er das Wort ergriff: "Wie sicher bist du dir das Kabinett reparieren zu können?" Denn er hatte keine Lust im Kabinett verloren zu gehen oder auseinander gerissen zu werden! "Der Aufbau ist nicht sonderlich komplex. Trotzdem muss ich nach der Reparatur einen Testlauf durchführen." Aus diesem Grund brauchte er Zugang zum Kabinett bei Borgin & Burke's. Auch der Ältere verstand nun das Vorhaben des Schülers, "Und wa…" plötzlich waren draußen im Flur laute Schritte zu hören, die sich alle in Richtung der Eingangshalle zu bewegen schienen. Die beiden tauschten einander Blicke aus bevor sie aus dem Raum stürmten und den anderen folgten.

 **Ich liebe Bella weil sie einfach so herrlich durchgeknallt ist und gleichzeitig hasse ich sie dafür, dass sie Sirius getötet hat QwQ Aber natürlich muss sie auch in dieser FF vorkommen! Und ich denke, dass sie und Greyback noch das ein oder andere Mal aufeinander treffen werden!**


End file.
